Return To The Labyrinth Version 2
by Basil Sparrow
Summary: Ok, somewhat similer to my Basil Mcentires Fan-fic thats still in the process of beign written..but this one I wrote with my good friend Talim Sparrow, whom might I add is a simply brilliant Jareth/Labyrinth fanfic writter
1. The Ball That Started it all

**Return To The Labyrinth**

**A Labyrinth Fan=fic Written by:**

**Basil Mcentire & Talim Sparrow**

**Chapter One:**

**The Ball That Started It All**

_Maleficent looked out of her tower window seeing the labyrinth go on for miles. It could have been all hers if only her brother hadn't stolen it away from her. She would never understand why, she was just as strong as he was maybe even stronger. There had to be a way to get it from him._

_ If only she had a way to take Jareth out of the picture. She wasn't sure that she could outright kill him, especially not without getting caught. Looking at one of her crystals she tried to imagine a fate worse than death for her dear brother and finally inspiration struck. She could use that pathetic human child to trap Jareth in one of her dreams. Picking up one of her dream globes she smiled evilly. It was a few years ago that she created one of these using them to live out her fantasies and now they would make her dreams a reality. _

_ Sarah was sitting in her living room, wearing the same outfit she had worn the night Toby was taken; she had recently gotten a haircut so now her hair was just at her shoulders and at the time she was keeping it up in a bun. It was not long till her old friend El Vira Cromwell, or Vira for short knocked on the door, Sarah smiled quickly going and opening the door "Hey Vi, Come on in" she said. The girl entered; she was maybe a year older then Sara, had stunning light sapphire eyes, midnight black hair that went well past her thighs and was wearing a classic little black strapless dress as well as matching black slip-ons with gold accents. _

_ "Hey Sarah, sorry I'm late. I had to run a quick errand on the way" she said, her accent a thick Irish. _

_ Sarah smiled, "No big, what do you want to do."_

_ "Tonight?" she asked as the two sat down on the couch. "Not sure, just hang out here and talk I guess," she said. Sarah nodded. _

_ "Sounds good to me, I'm not sure what we could do either," she admitted chuckling._

_ It didn't take long for the girls to figure out what they were do that night, because soon the lights went out as thunder clapped and lightning streaked through the sky. They turned to see an owl fly in through the window changing shape in a whirl of magic. In a few seconds the goblin king stood before them wearing his usual skin tight pants, dark shirt and black jacket. "Hello girls," he said with a smirk. "Busy?"_

_ Sarah sighed. "Well, actually no. Hello again Jareth," she said. Vira couldn't help but chuckle. He always had known how to make quite the entrance._

_ "Good," Jareth said moving closer to Sarah. "Then you two will be free to be my dates at a ball tomorrow night."_

_ Sarah wasn't surprised, but couldn't help but glance at Vira. She knew the ball would probably bring back some memories for her. Vira looked at her and winked 'no worries Sarah, I'll be fine' written on her face._

_ "We would be happy to," Sarah said, smiling. She had to admit, it was never a dull moment ever since she had become friends with Jareth, even after everything._

_ Jareth knew that Sarah would never turn him down; no matter what she said in the labyrinth he did have some power over her and he didn't mind Vira either. "Well then, I'm sure you two need to find something suitable to wear, I'll pick you up tomorrow evening." With a glittery poof he was gone just as quickly as came, leaving only a feather to prove he was even there_

_ The girls both sighed. "Well, it seems we've got some plans tomorrow; think you can whip us up a few dresses?" Sarah asked looking at her near sister. _

_ Vira nodded, "You know it! I'm guessing you want one that's very simple, yet elegant?" Sarah nodded, it was not long ill the two were in the sewing room, Vira working as quickly as she could to prepare the dresses. She ended up inviting Vira to stay the night so that they would be 100% ready when Jareth made his next entrance to get them for the ball._

_ Maleficent held the invitation to the ball plotting her revenge. Soon everything would be in place and Jareth would be out of the way. There was no doubt in her mind that the human would be accompanying him to the ball all she had to do was figure out how to get the dream globe to the human._

_ Finding a small purple box she carefully wrapped the globe in a dark glittery cloth and put it inside. Maleficent smirked to herself finding this all too easy. She called a goblin to her side and had it deliver the present to Sarah's room. One more day, that's all she had to wait._

_ Sarah smiled as she watched Vira work, "You know, it amazes me; I always wonder how you do it." _

_ Vira looked at her, "Do what?" _

_ "Say so strong, act as if nothing ever happened so that you can keep your talents a secret. Even when I know for the fact the day before you were fighting the urge to cry because of all the heck you have been through," Sarah said. "You haven't even told Jareth of your magic have you?" _

_ Vira sighed, "Not yet. I promise you I will, I just..." _

_ Sarah put a hand on her shoulder, "Hey hey, don't worry, I'm not gonna rush you into it. It's hard I know."_

_ Jareth sat in the window of his throne room watching his two favorite humans in one of his crystals. He had always been fascinated by humans, to the ire of his mother and most other fae, but these two were especially fascinating. As he listened into to their conversation he almost did a double-take at the ball. Vira had magic? Jareth shook his head, it wasn't possible. She was a human, wasn't she? He almost transported himself back into the aboveground to ask her, but stopped. Maybe he could toy with her a bit and have some fun to force her to tell him. He trademark smirk returned, at least now the ball wouldn't be so boring._

_ Sarah was now at another desk, helping Vira with a small part of one of the dresses. "Ouch!" she said. _

_ Vira looked at her, rolling her chair over, "Poke yourself with the needle? No worries, happens to me all the time and I've been sewing this dress types for years." She smiled, very gently putting two fingers on the cut and muttering something low under her breath. There was a small flash of light around the wound and within seconds it was healed. Sarah smiled. "Thanks, you doing alright?" she asked glancing at her leg, her dress was moved slightly and a long scar could be seen that went from the tip of her thigh down to her knee._

_ Vira nodded, "Its fine Sarah, The only way that thing would even get near killing me would be if it were re-opened."_

_ "And you can bet I am never gonna let that happen; you're too much of a sister to me," Sarah said hugging her gently before they both went back to making the dresses._

_ Jareth spent the remained of the evening flying throughout the labyrinth enjoying himself. He had a lot to think about and lots of evil plots to scheme. He got a surprise when he returned back to the castle the next morning to find a visitor waiting for him in the throne room. 'Oh no,' he thought seeing his mother sitting on his throne. As slowly as possible he tried to back away, but wasn't in time. _

_ Dementia smirked, her pale skin covered by a red satin dress that went around her neck. "Good evening my son," she said smiling, her hand under her chin, rubbing it in thought._

_ "Mother," Jareth said as he came over to greet her. "What brings you to the labyrinth?"_

_ "I happen to know you have a ball coming up tomorrow, and you've invited those mortals. You know how I feel about them." she said._

_ "Of course I do mother, but I really think these two are unique. At the very least entertaining"_

_ "Oh my, please tell me you're not falling under that mortals spell again." she said sighing as she shook her head._

_ "Mortals don't cast spells," he replied sarcastically._

_ "You know what I mean Jareth" she said, glaring at him._

_ 'The look of death,' Jareth thought almost laughing to himself. "Yes mother." Jareth sighed; this was one woman he knew he didn't want to mess with. "Maybe you should meet them."_

_ "Hmm, interesting idea, but I want to know right here and now Jareth: are you falling under either of their spells and don't you dare make another sarcastic comment?" she asked._

_ "Of course I'm not falling under their spells. I am the Goblin King, no one can control me," Jareth said trying to keep his temper in check._

_ Dementia nodded, "Good. I will be at that ball to meet these two that you seem to think are so... interesting..." Before he could say another word she disappeared, turning into a black dove and flying out the window to her kingdom._

_ Jareth watched his mother leave grateful that she didn't stay long. He moved to get himself ready while chuckling to himself, his mother would be most helpful in toying with Vira; on the brighter side if Vira did have powers then his mother wouldn't mind so much that he was interested in them._

_ The girls were ready and waiting for Jareth to arrive. Vira was wearing a beautiful, yet classy Irish style ball gown; it was white and emerald green. Sarah smiled. "You may have some magical talents, but it shocks me how you always manage to bring in some of your Irish heritage to everything and anything you make for yourself when it comes to making yourself a dress or something," she teased. _

_ Vira chuckled, "Thank you! You know me, I am very proud of my Irish heritage." Sara chuckled; she was wearing a white gown very simple with blue accents. They both were looking forward to tonight, they had a feeling it would be a night to remember._

_ Jareth hated waiting more than anything and that's what he felt like he had been doing all day was waiting. Finally it was time to go and pick up the girls and with a quick wave of his hand Jareth was transported in his owl form to the aboveground. He decided to skip the flashy entrance for now, since he had just seen them the night before. He flew in through their window and transformed back into his fae self. The girls looked like they were ready and Jareth made sure to get a good look at both. Sarah was always beautiful and her white gown hugged her body perfectly, but then he looked over to Vira and for the first time in his life he was truly stunned. She was absolutely perfect._

_ Vira smiled, "Good evening Jareth." Sarah nodded; she was shocked at how great Vira had done at making these dresses. She couldn't help but smile; she was, oddly enough actually looking forward to tonight._

_ Then Sarah remembered something. "Shoot! I was hoping to be ready when you arrived, one moment," she said, darting upstairs and opening her jewelry box then coming back down handing Vira a very unique ring. "I was saving it for your birthday next month, but I figured you would enjoy wearing it tonight; especially since you've been trying to find one of these for as long as I can remember," she said._

_ Vira looked at it and smiled. "Sarah...Thank you... I have been searching for this for quite some time," she said, slipping it on her finger._

_ Sarah smiled, "No problem, just consider it a friendship ring."_

_ Jareth muttered a few comments under his breath about waiting for women and quickly transported the three of them underground. They found themselves standing outside of a large silver white castle. Before they went in Jareth decided to warn the girls about his mother, "My mother will want to meet you both and she doesn't like humans so try not to act so.... mortal."_

_ Sarah held back the urge to say 'Vira won't exactly need to try.' They both nodded, "Alright, thank you for the warning."_

_ Jareth took a breath and held an arm out to each girl and together they walked into the ballroom. He smirked thinking that he had the best looking dates in the whole place and would have told them so, but he wouldn't be that nice. He caught a glimpse of his mother, but before she could make it over to talk to him he grabbed Sarah asking her to dance. _

_ Sarah nodded, accepting it. Vira winked at her 'I'll be just fine' written on her face. Sarah sighed, she couldn't help but chuckle and think 'I should have known better then to worry. There's no way she'll be intimated by his mother.' Heck, nobody can intimidate Vira, she remembered._

_ Jareth whirled Sarah around loving the feel of her in his arms. Pulling her deeper he breathed in her scent wishing for the millionth time in the past few years that she took him up on his offer and stayed with him in the labyrinth. Seeing her grown up now and much more mature made him love her all the more. With a smirk he asked, "Change your mind yet? You know my offer always stands for you."_

_ Sarah sighed, "I have to give you credit Jareth, you are stubborn." Meanwhile, Dementia approached Vira, "So you're the other mortal he befriended." _

_ Vira nodded, "Yes, I am Sarah's good friend." _

_ Dementia sensed something different about her, but ignored it. "I see…so mortal, what interests do you have in my son?" she asked._

_ Vira sighed, "We're good friends and just for your information, I do have a name...Vira." Dementia looked at her partly surprised, this one was very headstrong._

_ A smirk appeared on Jareth's face as he saw Vira and his mother together. She was definitely the one he wanted his mother to meet first; in some respects she had the attitude of a fae. She might not have been cruel, but she was just as stubborn and wouldn't put up with his mothers crap. After a minute of debating he decided that she had enough torture for now and danced Sarah back over to Vira._

_ "I see, well I suggest good friends is as far as you go mortal. You would not want to mess with me," she said, still trying to intimidate her._

_ Vira just took a deep breath nodding slightly, "I see, well trust me when I say this, you wouldn't want to mess with me either and due to your sons age and the fact that he is in fact a goblin king, I do believe you can't control who he cares for anymore."_

_ "Mother, I see you met one of my dates," Jareth said as he brought Sarah over. "This one is Sarah Williams, she has beaten the labyrinth."_

_ Vira looked at Sarah; she had taught her quite a bit, this might turn out to be a test to see just how much she had learned. "Ah, Sarah...I've heard quite a bit about you mostly from m...I mean… Jareth," she said. This was the first time she had ever actually called him by first name instead of referring to him as her son like she controlled him. Vira tried to hide a smirk._

_ Jareth smiled slightly glad that the conversation wasn't going as badly as it could have been. "Do you know if my darling sister be attending the ball this evening?" Jareth asked praying the answer was no._

_ Dementia smirked, "Yes, she'll be here, but not until later in the evening. She said something about taking care of business." Sarah couldn't help but look at Vira, wondering what on earth she had said._

_ "Good," Jareth said trying to hide the unhappy look on his face. "Vira would you like to dance with me?" He couldn't help but notice that there was a little tension between his mother and Vira and as much as he would have loved to have fun torturing her he decided she could use a break._

_ Dementia looked at Vira, the look in her eyes was definitely a warning, telling her 'Remember what I had said, don't get to close to him,' but Vira simply ignored her and smiled at him. "I would love to Jareth." she said._

_ He pulled her a way with a small glance at Sarah hoping that she would be alright by herself for awhile. They danced for a minute before Jareth asked, "Whatever you said to her must have been pretty good for her to be at least somewhat civil. But then again from the looks of that scar you have you are used to facing some kind of beasts." He meant it as a joke since he didn't really know what the scar was from, but Vira didn't seem to think it was that funny._

_ Vira tried to get off the subject of the scar, "Well, let's just say she didn't like what I had to say to her." The look on her face was one that said the scar brought back some memories she was always trying to forget. _

_ Meanwhile Sarah looked at Dementia, wishing she could just slip away into the crowd. "So, you're the mortal that broke my son's heart, but yet he still remains friends with you." She sighed, "He can be a fool sometimes." _

_ Sarah glared at her, "He is no fool; he is a good man and though there's no spark between us we are good friends and mother or not I will stand for you sitting here calling him a fool." She was shocked at herself, Vira had taught her more then she thought._

_ Jareth chuckled lightly at Vira, "Obviously she didn't like it; it was bad enough that you spoke in her presence." He pulled her close just like he did with Sarah and wondered about all the things he didn't know about this girl. He had been spying on Sarah throughout most of her life, but there were a lot of things about Vira that remained a mystery to him and how she obtained magical powers was one of them._

_ "Oh, I did more than speak to her, believe you me," she said, she couldn't help but smirk. Dementia had tried her hardest to intimate her, but it didn't work one bit and she knew Dementia could not stand it._

_ "Really? She believes that you have cast a spell over me, but maybe it's her you cast a spell over; one that I will have to learn," Jareth replied._

_ Vira smiled, "That's what she told me, she also warned me not to get to close. She didn't like what I had to say in reply. That's what really caused the tension."_

_ "What did you tell her?" Jareth asked curious what a mortal could possibly say to make his mother back down._

_ "I basically told her off, my exact words were being of how old you are and the fact that you are indeed the goblin king, she cannot control how you feel about anyone or control you at all," she said._

_ Dementia was completely dumbfounded; it seemed these two mortals were learning from each other and they were both extremely headstrong._

_ Jareth was shocked, in all his years he had never really told his mother off and he didn't intend to ever. "And you are still standing I see. That is impressive. What other little tricks do you have up your sleeve?"_

_ Vira smiled, she couldn't help but glance over at Sarah and Dementia, "It seems Sarah may have learned some things as well..." Dementia glared at her, but said nothing. She was dumbfounded, unable to think of a single thing that would intimidate or even scare her._

_ Jareth noticed this as well and a satisfied look appeared on his face, "Shall we go and save my mother?"_

_ Vira nodded. "Indeed we shall," she said smiling at him. What Dementia had said began to make her think; perhaps she cared about him as more than a friend, but the question was what was she going to do if she did? She could put him in danger if she told him especially with the mother and others._

_ Jareth took her hand guiding her back over to her friend and his mother. The more time he spent with Vira, the more he wanted too and maybe with her attitude no one would ever say anything about it. On the other hand, he was the goblin king and didn't care what anyone else had to say about them. He smiled politely at his mother, "Are you two getting along?"_

_ Dementia didn't reply, she merely sent a glare at both of them and walked away Vira looked at Sarah, "What on earth did you say?" _

_ Sarah smirked and repeated exactly what had happened. "You taught me more then I had realized Vi," she said._

_ "If I would have known the effect you two would have had on her, I would have brought you down to meet her sooner," Jareth said. _

_ Both of them couldn't help but chuckle. "Thank you Jareth," Sarah said._

_ Vira smiled, "That was excellent work Sarah; we're starting to rub off on one another."_

_ Jareth put an arm around each of the girls enjoying the looked he was getting from the passing fae. There were lots of jealous men that couldn't find such beautiful women and jealous women that wished they could get Jareth's attention. He enjoyed watching them all go by making him feel more and more superior by the minute, which he already knew he was._

_ Vira couldn't help but enjoy the feeling she got whenever he was holding her. Sarah noticed this and smirked, 'Oh how this would drive Dementia wild and how wonderful it would be for the both of them.'_

_ Jareth noticed his mother was still keeping an eye on him and got a crazy idea. "Vira, would you mind doing me a favor?"_

_ Vira looked at him. "What?" she asked, even Sarah was curious about what he was up to_

_ With a short glance at his mother to make sure she was still watching he said, "Kiss me."_

_ Sarah was shocked, but smirked. Vira tried not to blush; she smiled kissing him. Sarah tried her dangdest not to just say 'you go girl' and Dementia glared at them. She was getting more and more furious about the two mortals Jareth was getting close too, too close too._

_ The kiss had lasted much long than Jareth intended. He was just expecting a quick peck from the girl, but she went all out. When he finally pulled back his head was spinning as he stared down at Vira, for a minute he completely forgot about Sarah something that had never happened since she rejected him. He knew that he should say something sarcastic or insulting to keep up his normal front, but his mind was a complete blank. Maybe she did cast a spell on him._

_ Sarah looked at the look on his face and tried to hide a smirk. She had always had a gut feeling there was a spark between them. Vira was looking at him too, her mind a complete blank. It had felt amazing; it definitely made it clear how she felt, but she was still afraid to tell him especially after everything she had been through._

_ "Well, I am sure that made her angry enough," Jareth said clearing his throat. "Well girls, would you like to sit here, dance some more or would you prefer a view of the gardens?"_

_ Sarah smiled, "I'm gonna go get something to drink. You two go on ahead," she said smirking, slipping away before Jareth could stop her. Vira smiled. "That view of the gardens sounds lovely," she said trying to hide that she was still feeling the aftershock. What a kiss, that was all she could think at the moment._

_ Jareth nodded standing up and holding his arm out to her. They walked out of the side door and down the path to where the garden was. It was like a mini labyrinth of flowers. As they followed the path Jareth resisted the urge to create a long stem rose for Vira. He breathed in the outdoor air trying to clear his head and resist any feelings for this girl. _

_ Vira smiled as she looked around. "It's a beautiful garden," she said enjoying every second._

_ Jareth shrugged preferring the wasteland that took over most of his labyrinth. "You never answered my question about what tricks you have up your sleeve besides irritating my mother."_

_ "I have quite a few," she said noticing a fountain, she smiled muttering something under her breath and making the water from the first level of it flow down to the second, causing a rainbow to appear as it went into the first. She remembered how that always used to cheer Sarah up whenever she was down and couldn't help but smile herself._

_ "Did you do that?" Jareth asked_

_ "It's an old Family trait, each of our generations has controlled and element and each new generation gained that element. I am the odd ball; I somehow gained all 4 and didn't have any past generations to gain them from," she said smiling._

_ Jareth thought about that for a minute, someone in her family history must have been from the underground; magic just didn't exist up top at least none that he knew of. "You are full of surprises," he said with a smile._

_ "Thank you, I like to be a bit mysterious at times," she said._

_ "I'll figure it out," Jareth replied with a smirk. _

_ "Knowing you I'm sure you will, but I can promise you I won't make it easy" she said smirking_

_ "I wouldn't expect you too," Jareth said then almost cursed himself. He was definitely flirting. His mind drifted back to Sarah and how much he still loved her. One thing that came with long life was strong emotions even if he didn't show them and one he refused to show was how much Sarah had hurt him. He was glad that she at least still let him in his life, but it would never be enough for him. "I'm sure Sarah is waiting, do you want to go back in?"_

_ Vira smiled, but thought this would be a perfect opportunity to think. "You can go on ahead, I'll be in, in a few minutes," she said. Meanwhile Sarah was thinking, trying to devise a plan on how to help Jareth and Vira._

_ Jareth nodded and headed back into the ballroom to find Sarah. She was sitting in the same spot they were earlier and he was glad to see that no other fae was trying to get her attention. He sat next to her putting his arm around her._

_ Vira sighed sitting down on a bench by a bush of roses. "What am I thinking?" she said to herself. "Your falling for him girl, big time and it's not good. It could put him in some extreme danger and I just couldn't do that to him." She sighed, "But I can't control how I feel with him either. What am I gonna do?" She was stuck; this had to be how Sarah felt before she refused him. That was another thing that scared her; what if Sarah changed her mind, what if she never got the chance to tell him or what if he offered her the same thing? Would she accept, because she loved him, even with the danger it would probably put him in. She would have to, she couldn't break his heart, she cared about him too much to do that. What on earth was she going to do?_

_ Sarah smiled, "Welcome back, I'm guessing Vira decided to enjoy the garden's for a few minutes longer?" She asked though she could sense what she was really doing and was trying to think of a way to take those problems out of the way for Vira and Jareth's sake. She knew that neither of them could take going through what they had gone through twice._

_ "Yes, apparently Vira likes flowers," he replied with a shrug. "Anything exciting going on in here?"_

_ Sarah shook her head, "Not really, surprisingly Dementia hasn't cause much problems." She was doing what she could to help Vi have the time she needed to think, all the while, trying to figure out what she could do to help. "So, you and Vi seem to be getting close," she said smiling._

_ Jareth shifted uncomfortably, "Not really, it was just to toy around with my mother. I would have asked you to kiss me, but if you did then I would never have let you go." A sneaky smile started to form, "but if you want to take that risk I am sure my mother can handle being a little more annoyed."_

_ "Jareth...I know you too well to fall for your lies. You cannot tell me you didn't enjoy kissing her," she said an eyebrow raised as she looked at him. 'Don't even try to lie' written all over her face._

_ "I may be a fae, but I am a man and Vira is not unattractive. Of course I enjoyed it."'_

_ Sarah chuckled, "Yeah and she's quite the girl...Believe me when I say, it's never a dull moment when she's around and anybody even dares mess with you if your close to her in any way, they had better look out."_

_ "Well it's nice to know that she can take care of herself," Jareth said._

_ "Oh yeah, you know she has a trick as to how she doesn't let anyone intimidate her. It took me forever to learn, but she always says that as long as you just ignore whatever the person that's trying to intimidate you is saying, whatever he or she says will never work and even if they say something that really does get to you, don't show it. Stay strong and you'll be just fine."_

_ Jareth smirked, "Well that's no fun for me. How can I possible have fun with her or you if you both just ignore me?"_

_ Don't you worry, she'll let you have fun with her. She has quite a few tricks up her sleeves to somehow both make it easier and eyen more challenging for you to find out the mysteries behind those sapphire eyes of hers," she said chuckling. "You know, I always tease her saying that it's no wonder you two get along so well, you're like in so many ways it's not even funny."_

_ He nodded and said, "Oh I am learning more and more about her mysteries and I love a good bedtime story. Speaking of would you like to come to my castle and tell me a bedtime story." Jareth was hoping to get a rise out of her. He knew that she would say no, but it was fun to ask anyway._

_ Sarah couldn't help but laugh, "You try Jareth, you do try."_

_ Meanwhile, Vira was pacing amongst the garden, she reached the center beautiful red, white and blue roses surrounded her. She sighed still unable to get him out of her head, but she froze hearing footsteps behind her. She muttered something, her sword hidden, completely invisible to anyone but her. "Who's there?" she asked. _

_ A stranger came from the shadows laughing, "Jumpy aren't we?" _

_ Vira froze, "No..You can't be..." She said, but before she could say another word he grabbed her pulling her into the shadows and they were gone like that._


	2. Vira's Story

_Chapter Two:  
Vira's Story_

_."She is taking her time," Jareth commented glancing towards the door. "Maybe she got lost; shall we look for her?"_

_ Sarah was looking at the door, "I think we should. Call me crazy, but my guts telling me something's wrong."_

_ Jareth took Sarah's hand and walked the path out to the gardens. They followed the same path Vira and Jareth had taken all the way to the fountain. He looked around seeing no sign of her. "Did we miss her going back into the ball?"_

_ Sarah looked around, then she spotted something, Vira's locket. "There's no way she would have gone anywhere without this; it means too much to her. Something's wrong, she would have came and found us," she said beginning to worry now._

_ Jareth shook his head taking the locket from Sarah, "There isn't anything that couldn't happen to her here without anyone noticing." He glanced around still not seeing anything out of place._

_ Sarah sighed, "Trust me Jareth, there are plenty of ways that something could have happened." Then an idea came to her, "Jareth, I cannot believe I'm actually asking for one of them, but due the situation; can I borrow one of the dream crystals. I may be able to find her."_

_ Jareth looked slightly confused but nodded creating a crystal out of thin air. He playfully spun it around for a few seconds and handed it over seeing that Sarah was not amused. "It'll show you whatever you want," he said._

_ "Jareth, I'm sorry but not now; Vi could be in trouble," she said looking into it and focusing only on Vira. It was not long till she was seen; everything around her was black, so they couldn't see anything but her. Vira was out on the floor for a moment before she woke up looking around. "What the..." She said standing up; she was a bit shaky but stayed strong. She had a feeling something was up._

_ "Where is she?" Jareth asked looking into the ball. He couldn't see enough of her surroundings to tell where she was._

_ "I'm not sure, but she's definitely in a jam," she said watching. Vira stood; looking around for Jareth or Sarah, realizing they were nowhere in sight she knew something was up. She muttered something under her breath, making a sword with red gems in specially designed places appear in her hand and hiding it behind her back._

_ Jareth's eyes widened as he saw Vira pull a magical sword out of nowhere. He would have been impressed if he wasn't so concerned. "I agree, but who would have taken her and where. I think it's time you let me in on some of her mysteries."_

_ Sarah sighed and nodded, "I think your right, but you have to make me a promise Jareth that you will under no circumstances repeat a word of this to anyone."_

_ Jareth nodded seriously, he considered himself a man of his word. He enjoyed twisting his words often, but now wasn't the time to play evil. "I can't help if I don't know what is going on and whoever harms her while she is under my protection is essentially attacking me and I cannot have that. I do have a reputation to protect."_

_ "I understand that Jareth. It's just that if any of what she has been through or knows of gets out it could cause al lot of problems," she said. "You see she, like you, is much older then she appears to be, but it's because of her talents that she is like that. Many years ago there was a man that was just like her, but, well the power got to his head and he wanted more so he slowly betrayed all of their kind. It wasn't long until she was the last. She had taken care of him, but then she found out he hadn't been completely defeated and he has a family; which, trust me, is not a good thing. She thought she defeated them, but they just made it look as if she did and waited until the right time until they had something to use against her. What's scaring me the most is the fact of her scar; if it opens it, well let's just say Vira won't last long."_

_ Jareth listened to the story and slowly processed the information. Shaking his head he asked, "How can opening up an old wound hurt her that badly and how would this family know to find her here?"_

_ "The scar is more then it seems Jareth and it wouldn't just hurt her it would literally slowly kill her. Every second it's opened she loses more of more power," she replied. "And as for that, I don't know, but all I know is we've got to find her." _

_ Meanwhile, Vira had her sword in hand as she looked around; she was jumped from behind by something, but managed to throw it against the wall off of her. It wasn't long till another voice could be heard. "Well, well, well, we meet again Cromwell Scum," a low, almost eerie voice came._

_ Rage filled Jareth's eyes as he saw someone attack her. If he had something to throw or destroy he would have but for now he needed to focus. "Do you know where she is?" he asked._

_ "No, but the picture's begging to clear," she said watching. _

_ Vira stood straight, sword in hand and in plain sight now, "Indeed we do, it seems this time you're alone. Where is your family?"_

_ "They'll be here shortly," he said, "But I would watch yourself, going against a wall like that doesn't kill that creature as easily. I'm sure you remembered them." The creature went at her again, but with reflexes faster than lighting she did a double swift attack at the ribs cutting whatever it was in half before it could even touch her._

_ Jareth flinched as he watched Vira defend herself. He hated feeling helpless or useless and standing there in a garden just watching her defend herself definitely was not helpful. He didn't recognize the creature attacking her, but it was still fairly dark in the picture and could have been anywhere. "Standing here isn't getting us anywhere, if I don't know where I'm going I can't transport there."_

_ It was not long till the picture finally cleared; it was a dungeon of sorts and the stranger looked inhuman, his skin was white as snow, his eyes blood red, he wore a black robe that hid most of his body and he pulled out a sword similar to Vira's, but with no gems on the blade, just a pure blade with blood red gems around the handle. "Remind you of anything," he taunted. _

_ Vira nodded, getting ready, "Indeed, but if you think bringing back the memories of my past will intimidate me as it did the first time we battles, it won't"_

_ Jareth mentally went through every inch of the underground in his mind until it finally came to him. "That's in the labyrinth!" Without another word he grabbed a hold of Sarah and transported them both away in a whirl of glitter. They arrived outside of the place he was sure that Vira was being held. He turned to Sarah now worried for her safety, if anything happened to her he would never forgive himself, "Maybe you should head back to the aboveground or the castle to stay safe."_

_ Sarah shook her head, "There ain't no way. Vira is like a sister to me; we've had each other's backs through everything."_

_ He knew Sarah could be stubborn and decided not to argue with her, but he would make sure that she stayed out of harm's way. Together they stuck to the shadows heading down a set of stairs where voices and could be heard._

_ Vira and the stranger were already fighting, swords clashing every other second. They were equal in skill when it came to swordsmanship, but Vira had a few advantages. Thanks to Sarah she knew this place somewhat._

_ Jareth and Sarah reached the area where Vira and the strange man were fighting. He felt his temper snap as his own sword appeared in his hands, black glittery handle shining in the little light there was. He yelled out as he reached the man taking a swing._

_ The stranger dodged it, but barely. "Ahh, so this time you're not alone," he said. _

_ Vira smiled, "Indeed, you could say I have friends in low places." Sarah smirked; she always knew Vira to be like that even when it seemed impossible she somehow kept up her attitude and was somehow never intimidated._

_ A noise that sounded similar to a growl came from Jareth as his temper wore thin, "How dare you come into my territory and take her. While she is underground she belongs to me."_

_ The stranger nearly smirked at him. "Well, we have a fight to settle so if you'll just get away from her," he said hitting him with a large ball of magic. _

_ "Jareth!" Vira cried, turning to him now she was furious. "Don't you dare do that to him!" she yelled hitting him with everything she had. The stranger smirked, so she was not jus not alone, but she was begging to fall in love; how very interesting._

_ The ball was large enough to throw Jareth back, but not do any permanently damage. Lifting himself off of the ground he watched as Vira defended his honor. His ego was now fully hurt and he had to prove himself as well as save the girl. While the stranger was distracted he threw his own bolt of magic hoping it would be enough to end it._

_ The stranger was hit hard, hard enough to go against the wall. He laughed though, "It seems we'll have to face off another time Cromwell." Vira glared at him, but he just laughed disappearing for the time being in a bright flash of black light. Vira was breathing slightly heavy, leaning against a wall. She was alright, just a bit weak at the moment._

_ Jareth took a second to look around making sure that he was really gone and sent his sword back to his castle's armory. He saw that Vira was weak, but resisted the temptation to hold her while at the same time working on walking evenly so no one could tell that the man's magical ball caused his leg to smash against the wall and hurt him. "Mind telling me what that was all about?" Jareth asked and then looked over at her clothing, "Can't take you anywhere can I?"_

_ Vira chuckled a bit, "It's a very, very long story Jareth." She looked at him and could tell he was struggling. "Your leg, its hurt isn't it?" she asked. Sarah looked at them both trying to resist the urge to smirk at how close the two were getting and how protective Jareth seemed to be of Vira._

_ "No," Jareth answered immediately. "Now ladies since you are in no condition to be going back to a ball how about I transport us to the castle and Vira can tell us a story or two."_

_ Vira nodded, "Yes that sounds like a plan, but first…" She looked at the leg, muttering something and healing it instantly. "Trust me Jareth; you can't hide a wound like that from me."_

_ Tentatively Jareth tested out his newly healed leg finding that it no longer hurt him at all. His ego had already taken a hit and the fact that Vira noticed and healed him hit it again. Shaking his head slightly he put his trademark smirk on and put his arms around the two girls. They soon found themselves in the castle throne room surrounded by goblins._

_ Sarah looked at Vira; she knew this was not going to be the easiest thing in the world for her to look back on everything, but she was right there and Vira knew that. She smiled at Sarah then took a deep breath, "Well, I suppose the best bet would be to just start from the beginning, when I first found out about my…er...talents."_

_ Vira started out like a normal girl, she grew and aged like everyone else. At least until she turned 18, on that fateful day was the begging of a very big life change. She woke up and it began like any other day until odd things began to happen like she could read the minds of the people she held close and when she went to wash her hands she found a beautiful but strange sapphire blue mark covering most of her right hand! Worried and shocked she grabbed a pair of lovely black gloves and used them to hide this odd mark. A few years later she was used to the mark and learned how to control the mind reading stuff, but nobody knew about her odd mark or the mind reading. That is until one day when she was at her oldest and dearest friend, Brom's house listening to one of his famous stories about shurtugals, but then her glove fell off! He told her that she had become one of the shurtugals like in his stories! Vira asked him to teach her everything he knew and he agreed, but when an evil man called Damion found out about Vira, the last shurtugal, she was forced to leave her home and stay on the run. _

_ Brom followed her everywhere teaching her how to fight and use her magic until one dreadful night when Damion and his raz'ac caught up with them. Damion was hiding when he fired a flaming arrow right at Vira. Since Brom knew she was the only one strong enough to kill Damion once and for all he jumped in front of the arrow and saved her. The raz'ac and Damion retreated and because Vira was so new at being a shurtugal she was not strong enough to heal him, but because of what Damion had done she worked hard at her magic and swordsmanship and challenged him; the battle went on for hours! After he had finally given her one scar on her leg she turned and stabbed him, killing the evil Damion once and for all or so they thought._

_ During Vira's tale Jareth made himself comfortable on his throne propping his legs up on a goblin in front of him. He listened closely trying to see if he recognized anyone, but unfortunately had never heard of the shurtugals or raz'acs. "So this Damion will keep coming after you?" Jareth asked mostly to himself. "Fine then, I'll have a few goblins keep watch; they are always watching Sarah anyway."_

_ Vira nodded though she really didn't want to put him in any more danger. She knew there was no arguing with him; then Sarah heard that last bit. "Hey, wait a second," she sighed, "Why am I not surprised?" Vira couldn't help but laugh._

_ Jareth smirked and shrugged, "You will always belong to me Sarah and I would not let you go unsupervised." He glanced over at Vira and continued, "And since you are so fond of this girl it would not do well for me to allow her to be harmed."_

_ "No comment," she said, chuckling. Vira sighed and tried not to chuckle again, but failed and ended up laughing._

_ Jareth pretended to be angry and said in a harsh tone, "Well if you are just going to stand there laughing like idiotic goblins you can both return to the aboveground."_

_ Sarah looked at him, "Jareth, you should know by now when we're just giving you a hard time."_

_ The smirk returned to Jareth's face, "And you should know by now when I am only toying with you. Ladies, since you've ruined my plans is there anything that you would like to do while underground?"_

_ "Well, I'm actually having a good time just relaxing here catching up. I mean, it has been a while," Sarah said. _

_ Vira nodded, "That it has."_

_ "As you wish," Jareth replied calling for his goblins to bring some ale for himself and the girls. "Although I know everything that has been happening to you aboveground," he said with an evil grin._

_ Sarah chuckled, "Well, You know everything that's happened to me. Vira, however you don't really; you don't know what she did when she wasn't with me, because you were watching me not her."_

_ Jareth nodded slightly, "True, I don't what she has been doing. So tell me Vira, what are you doing when you are not with Sarah?"_

_ Vira chuckled, "Not much for the most part I just sort of watch the classic films at my house, and practice my step so that I can make sure I remain the one and only queen of the Irish step." _

_ Sarah nodded, "And that you have, I'd like to see one of those O'Rileys beat you at Thunder and lightning!"_

_ "Though you're not half bad at it yourself Sarah, you're doing quite well since I started teaching you."_

_ "Irish step?" Jareth asked with an eyebrow raised. "Show me, it will be most entertaining."_

_ Sara even smirked at this one, "Well Vira, it seems you've got to show the goblin king just why they call you the queen of the step."_

_ "It seems I do Sarah and I will be happy to do so," she said smiling, "but I will need your help."_

_ Sarah smiled standing, "I'm not as good as you, but I will try my best." The two were soon ready and it began. It was a dance, but anyone could tell by the speed of the steps and how still just about everything but your feet had to stay it was in no way an easy dance to learn or master._

_ The goblins in the throne room watched along with the king in fascination. Many of the goblins got up and tried to copy the dance, but ended up tripping over each other instead. Jareth barely hid a smile as he watched the girls dance. Although he would never admit it there was some things that he would never be any good at and this was most definitely one of them._

_ The girls finished back to back breathing heavy, but laughing too. Anyone could tell in their faces they had a ball. Sarah chuckled, "Like I said they don't call Vi the one and only queen of the step for nothing."_

_ Jareth smirked, "Well my queen, that was quite amusing and you will have to teach my goblins to do it properly without destroying my throne room."_

_ Vira smiled "I would love to teach them and you as well, believe me it took me quite some time and hours of practice to get as good as I am today."_

_ "It's midnight," Jareth commented looking at the clock that read 13:00. "Perhaps you girls should get your beauty rest." He noticed that the dancing had worn all of his goblins out and they were sleeping peacefully at random spots on the floor._

_ The girls nodded; Sarah couldn't help but yawn. "Yes, I believe we should, it's been a long day," Vira said._

_ Jareth got up from his throne moving close to the two girls turning toward Sarah, "A kiss goodnight perhaps?"_

_ Sarah sighed. "You do try," she said chuckling, but did hug him, "Goodnight." Vira smiled, she had to admit it was good to see those two as such good friends._

_ With a slight pout he turned to Vira, "How about from you then?"_

_ Sarah chuckled; Vira could not help but blush a bit, but she did kiss him gently once, "Goodnight."_

_ "Goodnight ladies," he responded happy that he got a kiss. With a wave of his hand he sent the two girls back home to the aboveground. He decided to head to his own bedroom and lay on his bed spinning a crystal in his hand which soon showed him the two girls. He could never get to sleep without watching them for at least a little while._


	3. Sarah's Kidnapping

_Chapter 3:  
Sarah's Kidnapping_

_Sarah yawned slightly before looking at Vi, "You wanna just stay here for the night? You can crash on the couch if you want."_

_ Vira nodded, then noticed a smirk on Sarah's face, "Alright, what's going on through that mind of yours?"_

_ Sarah smiled, "I'm just a bit surprised at you is all." _

_ "For?" Vira asked._

_ Sarah looked at her, "Well, you mentioned the classic films one time and you didn't say one word about The King and I. That is your all time favorite movie and well, it t just shocked me."_

_ Jareth listened as he lay sleepily on his bed, "Her favorite movie is the king and I..." He thought about that for a few minutes and called to his goblins to find out what it was and report back the next morning. _

_ "I'll never forget that year in high school you played Anna. I wished I could have been there girl believe me, but I couldn't get a ride, but thank goodness Angie taped it or at least the best songs," she said chuckling._

_ "And get me that videotape," Jareth called to his goblin. He would very much like to see Vira singing in a play, especially if he could use it to mess with her or embarrass her. The goblins would enjoy it as well since they loved when he brought movies back from the aboveground; unfortunately it was extremely rare that he did._

_ "Out of curiosity, do you still have any of the songs memorized?" she asked. _

_ Vira nodded "Of course, my two all time favorites Getting to Know You and Shall We Dance."_

_ Sarah smiled, "Come on, Vi, just once."_

_ Vira sighed, "Alright I suppose I could do one of them," and it was not long until while they were getting ready to go to sleep Vi was singing 'Getting to Know you'; Sarah smiled enjoying every word._

_ Jareth laughed to himself as he listened to the girls sing. He put the crystal next to him on the bed as he drifted off dreaming of Vira and Sarah dancing around the labyrinth._

_ The two were dancing and having a ball; Sarah couldn't help but joining in. It was not long till the song finished and they drifted off to sleep as well both thinking about The King and I, but Vira thinking about it just a bit differently unable to help but think about dancing to Shall We Dance with Jareth._

_ Jareth woke up the next morning glad to see that his goblin had brought down the video as well as a book. He nodded slightly deciding to look at it later for now he had important kingdom matters to attend to. He shifted into his owl form and flew out the window doing his morning patrol glad to see that nothing seemed out of place._

_ Vira woke with a yawn, heading into the kitchen to get a glass of milk still unable to get dancing with Jareth to Shall We Dance out of her head. It wasn't long till Sarah came in to do the same, "Morning Vi, sleep well?"_

_ Vira nodded, "Definitely."_

_ Sarah smirked, "Had a dream you enjoyed I'm guessing?" Sarah chuckled, "After hanging out with Jareth so much, you tend to learn a few things. What was it?" Vira told her about the dream and Sarah smiled, "Oh boy, You really are falling for him big time."_

_ When Jareth finally returned from his patrol he headed towards the Escher room, his favorite place to think. As he walked through the endless stairs and doorways he thought about Vira and Sarah, mostly how he felt about each of them. He knew he was starting to have feelings for Vira, but he didn't trust himself to show it. Sarah still was always in his thoughts and he longed to be with her, but he was sure that it would never be; however he wouldn't let that stop him. It was a confusing problem for the goblin king, but he had plenty of time to figure it out. _

_ "Alright, I know you; what's stopping you from telling him? By the way it was when Damion attacked I highly doubt you're afraid of putting him in danger due to him. I'm sure you and him would be fine in fact they don't stand a chance against the goblin king and the queen of the step!" she teased chuckling._

_ Vira sighed, "I don't know." _

_ Sarah smiled, "Well, don't worry, like I said I won't rush you into things. When you're ready or the time comes, you'll tell him."_

_ Now that Jareth was sure his kingdom was running relatively smoothly and he got all of his thinking done while in the Escher room he decided it was time for one of his favorite activities. With a harsh yell he called for his goblins and aimed one kicking him out the castle window. He sat back down on his throne wondering if checking in on the girls again would be too much. He didn't want to seem obsessed after all._

_ Vira smiled, "Thanks, I will I'm just not sure how."_

_ "Well, all I know is that you know it's true," she said chuckling_

_ With a wave a crystal ball appeared in Jareth hand and he couldn't resist watching the two girls. They were still together which was convenient for Jareth since now he could watch them both. He made himself comfortable figuring as usual he would be watching for awhile._

_ "So when are you gonna tell him?" she asked teasingly. _

_ Vira looked at her. "You're not gonna stop are you?" she asked._

_ Sarah smirked, oddly enough a lot like one of Jareth's, "Nope!"_

_ Tell me what, Jareth wondered now wishing he had tuned in sooner. They were talking about him and why wouldn't they, he thought. He was the goblin king after all and therefore irresistible to anyone, including Sarah if he gave her more time._

_ Vira sighed, "Jareth, your rubbing off on her too much! Look at that smirk." Sarah cracked up laughing._

_ The smirk that was currently on Jareth's face changed to a scowl. They were making fun of him. He held his hand up sending thunder and lightning up to the aboveground to temporarily make them lose power. It would have been more affective had it been at night, but it was still fun for Jareth._

_ They both jumped. "Ok, we were just joking jeesh; you've rubbed off on me just as much!" Vira said._

_ Jareth laughed at the girl's reaction to his warning. Although now that they knew he was watching they probably weren't going to talk about him anymore or at least they would only be sarcastic or try to toy with him._

_ "So..." Sarah started._

_ Vira looked at her, "Your seriously not gonna stop till I give you the details are you?"_

_ Sarah smirked, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not"_

_ He was sure that they were toying with him now, whatever they were talking about they would not come right out and say it. He spun the crystals for awhile deciding he could easily sit back and listen without really watching; they weren't really doing anything interesting anyway._

_ Vira smirked, "Well, I'm not saying a thing."_

_ Sarah sighed, "You had to be watching now didn't you? I was so close to getting the details!"_

_ Jareth chuckled to himself. Little Sarah, he thought to himself, I am always watching. _

_ Sarah smirked, she had an idea and stopped for a moment, "Wow, I am thinking like him. Eh, oh well hopefully it will help me." She followed Vira into the living room._

_ What is she planning, Jareth wondered. Sarah might have learned a thing or two from Jareth, but there was no way she could ever be as tricky as he was. He left them to their fun leaving the crystal out so he could still at least hear if anything interesting happened while he went through his normal reports of the kingdom and checking the lists of runners due to come through._

_ Sarah popped in a DVD and skipped right to the shall we dance scene; Vira looked at her, "Oh, that's sneaky; you are thinking like him." _

_ Sarah chuckled, "I have my moments."_

_ Jareth could hear a song being played through the crystal, but it wasn't one he had heard before. He wondered if it was one of those ones that Vira had mentioned the night before._

_ Sarah smirked, "I'll just keep playing it until you tell me."_

_ Vira sighed, "You know, it's no wonder you and Jareth are getting close either. Your becoming just as stubborn as he is."_

_ Close, Jareth thought; he knew it was true, but part of him wanted to deny it just as much as Vira was. He glanced around to make sure that no goblins were in hearing range of the girl's conversation. It wouldn't do well for it to get out that he actually cared for anyone. He brought the ball closer eager to find out what Vira thought of him._

_ Sarah smirked. "Alright, it was just like the actual dance in the movie," she admitted. _

_ "But instead of Ana and the king it was you and Jareth and you had a ball? Admit it." she said; Vira just nodded. "I knew I could get it out of you."_

_ Jareth's smirk grew at the thought of the girl dreaming about him. They danced together like in her favorite movie, well that made sense in a way since they did dance together the evening before. Maybe one night he would have to spy on her dreams as well as Sarah's._

_ "Now, how about a little fun, Celtic style," she said popping in a CD. Vira couldn't help but perk right up when she heard 'Nil Sne la' playing. It was not long till they were both singing and dancing to it having an absolute ball._

_ Jareth laughed at the girls, they made perfect entertainment. He got singing and dancing just like any king should have and they were much more talented that anyone in his kingdom._

_ "Alright I gotta admit though I am having a good time it would be great if we had Jareth here. I betcha he would enjoy this song just as much as we are," Vira said as they danced; Sarah nodded_

_ Never one to turn down an invitation, Jareth transported himself aboveground. The lights flashed on and off, thunder rumbled outside; the only thing not affected was the CD player which continued to play the music Sarah had put in. He landed on Sarah's couch and with a grin he turned to the girls and clapped lightly._

_ They both looked at him and smirked. "Oh no," they said; they weren't going to let him just sit there. They each took a hand and got him in on the dancing laughing and having a ball._

_ As embarrassed as Jareth would have normally been to be dancing to some strange music, he could never turn Sarah down and it seemed that went for Vira as well. He danced with both of them while they continued to sing and even he couldn't hide the laughter that escaped as he enjoyed himself._

_ They were all having a ball, laughing as they did so. It was not long till the song ended; Vira smirked at Jareth. "Well, it seems the goblin king has a bit of Irish in him after all," she said winking at him playfully._

_ Sarah nodded, "That it does!"_

_ Jareth shook his head at the girls, "Now that you have lowered the Goblin king to dance for your entertainment, is there anything else you wanted me for?"_

_ The two looked at each other then back at him. "What, no hello hugs after all that fun we had," they both said._

_ With a smirk Jareth put an arm around both of the girls holding them tightly. "Hello ladies," he said._

_ They both hugged him back smiling. "Good morning, sleep well?" Vira asked._

_ "Well I know you did," Jareth responded happy to see the girl blush._

_ Sarah chuckled; she couldn't help it..Vira did blush a bit, but smiled at him, "That I did, quite well in fact" _

_ "Good," Jareth said with a small smile. "Then how about breakfast for your king; the food aboveground is much better than anything down there."_

_ Sarah smiled. "Sure," she said, "I'll go and make it; you just sit back and relax both of you." She smirked as she headed into the kitchen._

_ Jareth looked over a Vira not one hundred percent comfortable with being alone with her. He sat back down on the couch trying to look as uninterested in anything as possible, but thinking about which goblins he should sent to keep an eye on her when he wasn't watching. There weren't that many reliable goblins in the whole underground let alone his kingdom._

_ Vira smiled sitting down on the couch as well. She wasn't sure what to say at the moment either; she knew what she wanted to say, but wasn't sure how._

_ "Do you dream about me often?" the king asked with his trademark smirk._

_ "Well, there have been a few times," she said blushing a bit more now. Meanwhile Sarah could hear every word; she couldn't help but smirk hopefully this would help them both._

_ Jareth grinned, "I like to hear that, being the Goblin King I should be in every woman's dream."_

_ Vira couldn't help but smile, "That you should; you've got quite a talent."_

_ "Yes," Jareth agreed nodding. "But you also are quite talented in many ways." Realizing that he was once again flirting he straightened himself up and looked away. Normally he wouldn't have minded as he usually did flirt with many of his runners, but Vira was different; she was special._

_ "Thank you," she said smiling at him. She was trying to stay calm, but she couldn't help but smile whenever he was around; she was partly nervous about it, he was the goblin king and he still loved Sarah._

_ He looked out towards the kitchen hoping that Sarah would either be back soon or would call them to come and eat. It was starting to get quite awkward out there. "You and Sarah should visit the underground more often and keep the goblins away from me for a little while."_

_ "We would love to," Vira replied smiling at him. "Who knows, maybe one of these times the two of us could both take on your labyrinth. As I'm sure you know, I'm the sort of girl who takes any challenge head on," she said chuckling lightly_

_ "You'll never make it through by yourselves. The only reason Sarah made it through the first time was because she had help. The labyrinth changes according to my will and I don't let anyone win," he responded with an evil look._

_ "Well, it sounds like a challenge I would personally enjoy quite a bit," she said looking at him with a smirk._

_ "You know how to get yourself there, just be careful what you wish for."_

_ "I will, believe you me," She said winking at him playfully._

_ Jareth laughed to himself knowing that she would. He got himself comfortable again glad that the conversation was going relatively smoothly, although he was really starting to get hungry and if Sarah didn't hurry up they were going to see his grumpier side. Maybe that would be a good thing, Jareth thought to himself still laughing._

_ Sarah smiled, "Breakfast is just about ready."_

_ Vira smiled at him really enjoying his company, "Maybe the three of us should get together like this more often, not just for special occasions such as balls."_

_ The Goblin King got up to make himself useful and nodded, "You girls always know where to find me."_

_ Sarah smiled coming out and starting to get the table ready, "We may be able to get together again sooner than you think."_

_ "And when would that be?" Jareth asked looking back and forth between the two girls._

_ Vira shrugged, she had no clue what Sarah was talking about. Sarah smiled, "I've made an arrangement that I'm sure Vira will love and I think you may enjoy too Jareth. I've gotten all 3 of us front row seats to Celtic woman's concert songs from the heart." she said. Vira nearly dropped the fork she was holding and Sarah chuckled at her._

_ Jareth was slightly amused at Vira's reaction, she was apparently very happy with the news and as long as she was happy he would go. "When is this? I will need to make sure my kingdom isn't running amok while I am spending my time aboveground."_

_ "Wednesday night, the concert starts at, 7 but we'll need to get there early if we're going to be able find a parking spot and get through the crowds," she said._

_ Vira smiled excited now, "How on earth did you get the tickets? They've been sold out for months!" _

_ Sarah smiled, "I have my ways and I know how much you love their music."_

_ Jareth kept a neutral expression as he listened to the girls talk. He hated cars, actually he hated most of modern technology with a few exceptions and the thought of being inside of one even with the girls scared him. "Great, now what's for breakfast?"_

_ "A special cream of wheat recipe Vi taught me," she answered setting a bowl down at the table for each of them, arranging it so that Vira & Jareth would sit next to each other._

_ He took a taste worrying slightly at the way it looked, but he figured it couldn't be worse than the goblins cooking. It turned out to be really good and he was pleasantly surprised; the whole bowl was gone very quickly._

_ Vira couldn't help but smile glad he enjoyed her recipe. She sighed thinking of herself waking up with him in the mornings and fixing him up other recipes she knew he would enjoy. She smiled as she ate and Sarah watched the two smiling as well._

_ "Sarah, the meal was adequate," Jareth said knowing that she probably knew him well enough to take that as a compliment. He sat back in his chair waiting for the girls to finish their meals to see if there was anything else they had planned for the day._

_ Sarah shook her head, "Don't thank me Jareth Vira's the one that taught me the recipe."_

_ He nodded slightly and looked at Vira, "Well then Vira, your recipe has surpassed underground cooking, not that that's very difficult." He smirked as he went through his head trying to think of ways to annoy the girls that day. _

_ Vira smiled chuckling slightly and Sarah sighed, "Well, I'm going to run upstairs and get something. While I'm doing that why don't you two decide what we're going to do today; it's up to you guys, it doesn't matter to me as long as I'm with you two it's bound to be interesting." She went upstairs, leaving the two of them alone yet again._

_ "Yes interesting is definitely a word that I would use for you two," Jareth said smirking at Vira. "So then since you have me for the day, what do you intend to do to me?" he asked with a mischievous look in his eyes._

_ "Well, it's up to you," She said a similar look in her wondering how he would react to is teasing being backfired._

_ Jareth shrugged, "I do not spend that much time aboveground unless I am bringing someone down, you'll have to tell me what there is interesting up here."_

_ "There's quite a bit, maybe we'll just have to see," she said smiling at him. There was so much to show him and a few things to tell him as well. _

_ Meanwhile, Sarah was almost ready until she found a purple box, "huh."_

_ "I am yours to command, at least for today," he said with a smirk. He knew that giving Vira too much control over what they did might backfire on him, but he was sure he could handle whatever she chose._

_ "Well, you can believe I'll make sure it's a day you'll not only never forget, but enjoy quite a bit as well," she said smiling at him_

_ "Really?" Jareth asked with an evil grin. "I can't imagine what you could have planned."_

_ Vira smiled, "No you can't." Upstairs Sarah picked up the box opening it to find a crystal inside; she looked at it curiously. Meanwhile Vira sighed still unable to get the dream out of her head. She smiled using a bit of magic to change the CD and put on the song 'Magic' by Olivia Newton john from Xanadu. "This is one of my favorite songs; if you listen to the lyrics it sort of fits you to a point," she said smiling at him. She couldn't help but sing along a bit to herself._

_ Jareth listened more to Vira singing than what was coming out of the CD player. When it was over he nodded, "I can see that. I can bring all of your dreams to life." Realizing what he just said he corrected himself, "Or anyone's, Sarah was too young to realize what I was offering her."_

_ Vira smiled, "You definitely can, like I said before you're quite the talented Fae. Of course, that's not your only talent."_

_ Jareth raised his eyebrows slightly at the girl, "Of course it's not, I am the goblin king and therefore great at everything." He smiled slightly at Vira before wondering what was taking Sarah so long_

_ "Indeed you are and since I saw that bit of Irish in you when you were dancing to Nil Sen la I'm sure with a bit of practice, you'll be a naturally Irish stepper in no time and I would be honored to be the one to teach you," She said. Upstairs Sarah was still examining the crystal._

_ "As you wish, dancing queen, as long as no one ever has to see me doing that," Jareth replied shaking his head slightly. If any fae ever saw him dancing like that he would never heard the end of it._

_ Vira smiled, "Trust me if anybody started on you because of that they would have to mess with me. I'm a very proud Irish woman and a few people have given me a hard time about it as well and I've shown them a thing or two about it."_

_ Jareth laughed, "I would love to see that, but I would never have any need for you to stand up for me. On the other hand if you ever needed me you can always call."_

_ "You can bet I will and pride or not Jareth if you should ever need me for any reason you can bet I would be there faster than lighting, right by your side," she said, looking at him. Looking in her face one could tell she was serious and meant every word._

_ He nodded seriously and tried to turn the conversation to a lighter topic, "What is it with you women that takes you so long to get ready? I should teach Sarah a spell to get herself dressed with only a snap."_

_ Vira chuckled, "Sometimes we just take a bit. Do you want something to drink or something while we wait?"_

_ Jareth shook his head keeping his eyes out for Sarah; she really was taking a long time. Meanwhile in the underground Maleficent was pacing back and forth angry that everything did not go according to her plan. She had expected Sarah to find the crystal the night before so that she could suck her into the dream and take her place. It's not like he would ever notice the difference, not with his new girlfriend. She kept an eye out on her crystal and was happy to find that Sarah was finally holding it. Her plan was coming into place; she reached her hand out into her own crystal ball in an attempt to pull Sarah into hers._

_ "What the...," was all Sarah could say before she was grabbed. Vira watched the stairs as well; she was starting to wonder. Even Sarah never took this long._


	4. Maleficent Learns of the Cromwell Mark

_Chapter 4:_

_Maleficent learns of the Cromwell Mark_

_ "Why don't you go check on the girl so we can get this outing started?" Jareth said impatiently, even when it came to Sarah he still hated waiting._

_ Vira nodded, "Alright, I'll be back." She stood and went upstairs looking around, but Sarah was nowhere in sight. "Oh no Jareth!" she called looking around for her._

_ Hearing Vira yell Jareth got up quickly instantly transporting himself next to her. Seeing nothing out of place he asked, "What?"_

_ "Where is she? She was here a minute ago, I know it. I heard her shuffling around her room," she said looking around, but Sarah was nowhere in sight._

_ Maleficent was shocked to find herself still in her own castle and not in Sarah's body. 'Oh Well,' she thought at least the mortal is trapped. Jareth closed his eyes trying to get a feeling for where Sarah was and he was sure she was in the room. "I feel her in here," he said slowly looking around. Vira looked around as well trying to sense her. Sarah was trying to figure out what was going on._

_ Maleficent stood in her tower tapping her feet impatiently, "Just pick up the damn crystal Jareth!" Jareth continued to look around the small bedroom grumbling about woman being more trouble than they were worth when he found what looked like one of his crystals slightly underneath the bed. He picked it up looking at it curiously not remembered making it. He felt a pull come from the crystal and suddenly the world blurred as he disappeared and Sarah showed up in his place. "Gotcha," Maleficent said happily. Now she could take the throne as soon as everyone realized Jareth was gone._

_ Vira saw this, "No! Jareth!" She picked up the crystal, gently and Sarah sighed. _

_ "Don't worry Vi, we'll figure out a way to free him," she said._

_ Jareth looked around finding himself back in his labyrinth, but something was wrong. There were no sounds of goblins singing or destroying anything, no body parts of fieryies flying anywhere and not even a bird flying through the air. Where was everyone? Maleficent appeared briefly to torment her brother. "Hello Jareth," she said with an evil smile. _

_ "Where am I?" he asked. _

_ "In your worst nightmare; you are all alone." With that she popped out leaving Jareth by himself._

_ They both looked at the crystal trying to see him. Vira was trying to stay calm, but it was not easy; she was losing someone she cared about again. Sarah looked at her and hugged her gently, "Vi, no, he'll be just fine. We'll get him out of there; you won't lose him."_

_ Jareth wasn't in any real danger in the crystal; he knew that, but it was a bit distressing. Experimentally he tried to transport himself to the aboveground, but it didn't work. Next he attempted to fly around the kingdom and see if he really was the only one there. He changed into his owl form and circled several times certain that Maleficent had told the truth and he was really alone. He landed in his throne room window and sat there waiting, not sure for what, but just waiting._

_ Vira sighed, "I bet you someone in the underground had something to do with this, but how do we get there without Jareth?"_

_ Sarah sighed, "I'm not sure, but we'll think of something."_

_ Maleficent continued to smile as she got herself ready to go out. It wouldn't take too long for the goblins to realize that their king wasn't coming back and she needed to be ready to look upset. She would have so many people to visit before they officially made her queen, but she had plenty of time. Jareth was starting to get a little anxious in his own personal hell and tried fiddling with his crystals, but it wouldn't let him see anything. Letting his temper snap he threw them against the wall letting them shatter, "Damn you Maleficent, if you think you can keep me here you are wrong."_

_ Sarah looked at Vira, "Do you think you could teleport us there?"_

_ Vira sighed, "Maybe, but it could be tricky." Looking at the crystal she said, "Tricky or not I'll try it; I refuse to let this happen. I won't let whoever this is take Jareth like this." She took Sarah's hand while Sarah was holding tightly to the crystal. Vira took a deep breath, focusing only on the underground muttering something; there was an extremely bright flash of light and there they were in the underground._

_ One of Maleficent's goblins came up to her to report that two mortals had managed to teleport themselves in the labyrinth. "Now how did they do that?" she asked herself and shrugged. "It doesn't matter they are of no concern of mine, although I doubt Jareth would be happy to have people just coming in and out whenever they please, not that it matters anymore."_

_ Sarah looked at Vira, "Jareth would be shocked at that one." Vira nodded, but then headed for the castle ready to find out who was doing this and stop them. She found her way there and slammed on the door; she was furious and ready to use every bit of her magic and every ounce of her strength to get Jareth back._

_ Maleficent heard a door slam and groaned realizing that meant the mortals must have been in the castle and therefore it was her problem. She slowly walked down the stairs her sparkly purple robe dragging on the floor behind her. She saw the two girls and shook her head, "Don't you know it's rude to drop into someone's home unannounced?"_

_ "This is not your home it's Jareth's. Now I suggest you release him right this second or trust me there will be trouble," she demanded. Sarah couldn't help but look at Vira; she had never seen her this furious or protective over anyone before._

_ Maleficent laughed her evil laugh, "Not my home? Not that I should answer to a pathetic mortal, but the east tower is mine and is attached to this castle therefore making it my home. And as far as Jareth goes I have no clue what you are talking about, last I heard he was playing with his disgusting humans."_

_ Now Vira was extremely mad and glared at her. "You know perfectly well what I am talking about," she said showing her the crystal._

_ "It's a crystal; there are lots of crystals in the labyrinth. How do you know that is mine; I don't even know you."_

_ "You trapped him in here, now I demand you release him," she said glaring. She was really getting angrier and angrier by the minute. She knew that this one was not innocent._

_ "Prove it," Maleficent said with a smirk._

_ Vira smirked and put one hand to her forehead muttering something. Instantly she could see everything, including the smile on her face when she forced Sarah and Jareth to switch. "Don't underestimate Vira, she's no ordinary girl," Sarah said._

_ "I see that," Maleficent said with a shrug, "Oh well, you still can't stop me without hurting Jareth so goodbye mortals." She started walking away calling for her goblins to take the humans to the dungeon._

_ Vira and Sarah stood back to back, they didn't want to hurt the goblins, but they had to. Vira muttered something else to make sure she could see Jareth and that he could see them; glad he was alright for the time being she gently placed him somewhere safe, but he could still see as the two worked as a perfect team, getting the goblins off them.._

_ Maleficent sensed her magic and turned back towards them, "Uh-uh little witch, you just made it worse for him." While she concentrated a storm gathered around the castle and she laughed maniacally, "You might have made it so he can see and hear you, but now time passes much more quickly for him and if I know Jareth and believe me I know him much better than you two, I know being alone in there will drive him insane." She called for more goblins as she jumped out of the window changing into a raven and heading out of the kingdom._

_ Vira sighed, "She thinks she got away, well she won't get away with this so easily."_

_ Sarah nodded, "We've got to follow her, but how do we get away from all these goblins; we're surrounded."_

_ Vira thought for a moment "I've got it; Sarah, grab my hand, we're going to Cromwell kick our way right through and make a path." Sarah nodded and they joined hands swinging and kicking as hard as they could, it wasn't long till they had a path. They followed Maleficent, Sarah riding piggy-back on Vira to make it easier with her lightning quick speed._

_ Jareth listened to what was going on outside glad that Vira had done something to at least make this whole experience somewhat bearable. He stopped aging in the crystal, but Maleficent's trick had work and sometimes days or weeks seemed to go by before he heard anything from them. It didn't really make sense that he could understand them since they seemed to be speaking so slowly, but somehow he did. He wasn't sure how long it had been on his end when he found that they were making their way out of the goblins, but watching them on a crystal was getting really annoying as they seemed to be moving slower than snails. He tried to think of a way to help them help him, but first he had to focus on keeping his sanity._

_ "I've got an idea; maybe just maybe if we can surprise her I may be able to reverse this and trap her within the crystal and free Jareth. The only thing is it won't be easy and it may be extremely risky since it took quite a bit of my strength just to teleport us to the underground." Vira said. _

_ Sarah nodded, "Well, I'm in for whatever your plan is Vi. I've got your back and his too."_

_ Trapping her won't be easy, Jareth thought as he listened to their plan. He found himself sitting in a corner of the Escher Room for who knows how long. Even his favorite room wasn't doing much to help clear his thoughts right then. He suddenly became worried for Vira; he didn't want her risking her life for him. Wondering if they could hear him he tried calling out, "Dancing Queen! You stop right now and find someone else to take care of my sister. Go to the high council or for fae's sake go find Dementia, but do not handle this yourself!"_

_ "Alright, what's your full plan?" Sarah asked. _

_ Vira sighed, "Jareth will probably kill me for putting you in this predicament, but I'm going to need you to buy me some time. Keep her occupied while I make the preparations to get her surrounded long enough to say the spell that will force them to switch places."_

_ Sarah nodded, "Alright just be careful Vi; Jareth or not you're like a sister to me." She hugged her for good luck and then disappeared._

_ Another week or so had gone by when Jareth heard their plan. He started shaking his head, "No! No! No! Sarah I command you to return to the aboveground!" He accidentally blew up part of the stairs in his rage and sat back down in his corner now more annoyed than anything. Maleficent had made her way into the forest on the edge of the labyrinth setting down to admire what would soon be all of hers._

_ Vira went to the throne room quickly drawing a large circle with a few points going out around it on the floor. "I hate doing this to his throne room, but it's the only way to buy enough time to say the spell," she said. "There's yet to be any demon or fae that could escape the mark of the Cromwell clan." She finished drawing it and went about making a few other preparations making sure to put a shield over her leg and the crystal with Jareth inside. There was no way she would let him be harmed. Meanwhile, Sarah came out and looked right at Maleficent, "Hey ugly, you're a witch you know that and not a great one like Vi is, but an old ugly one."_

_ Maleficent turned and laughed, "You've met my mother, you are going to have to try harder than to get under my skin little mortal."_

_ "Pfft..Your mother was nothing just like you crippled, old, ugly and weak," Sarah said mocking her. Vira could hear every word. "Sarah, you're doing brilliantly," she muttered to herself as the final preparations were being made..._

_ Jareth had to agree that even though he and Maleficent were used to taking abuse that there were certain things that would always get to them and Sarah had hit one of those for his sister. "Vira! Get Sarah out of there now!" Maleficent's eyes turned red with rage, she spent most of her childhood unable to walk until finally a healer powerful enough to cure her could be found. She raised both of her arms sending lightning at Sarah screaming in anger, "I am not crippled!"_

_ Sarah, now! Get here over here, Vira thought to her. Sarah smirked. "Then prove it. No magic, just try to catch me," she said darting off toward where Vira was. Vira took a deep breath, the risky and most difficult part was about to come: leading her into the circle and forcing them to switch places._

_ Maleficent watched her take off for a second wondering why she should have to prove herself to a pathetic mortal, but immediately she transformed her clothing to a pair of sparkly purple running shorts and a black tank top and took off after the girl. She smiled easily starting to catch up; years of running through a labyrinth makes one very fit, she thought as she slowed down just enough to keep the game entertaining._

_ Sarah was beginning to lose her speed, but Vira took a deep breath using her magic to give Sarah the same lightning speed she had. Sara smirked; thanks Vi, she thought to her before taking off like a bolt of lightning. Meanwhile, Vira was set preparing to trap her within the circle._

_ "Little mortal, you're cheating," Maleficent said with a grin and used her own magic to speed herself up. It was the most fun she had had in quite some time. In the crystal Jareth was rocking alone in his corner, it must have been years from his point of view he thought. Years alone in his labyrinth, it would be enough to make anyone made even if that wasn't something they were afraid of, not that he would ever let anyone know that. He wasn't even sure how Maleficent did except that they had lived together for 2,000 years. His eyes glanced over at the crystal ball seeing markings all over his throne room floor. Normally he would have been pissed, but right then he didn't really care about anything._

_ Sarah led her right there and went around the circle stopping mere inches from it and giving her a 'come and get me' sign with her hands. Vira was hiding amongst the shadows waiting for her to step into the circle._

_ Maleficent saw Sarah stop and did the same, "No more games little mortal?" She made one last run for Sarah and she went right in the middle of the circle. Looking around and suddenly feeling the magic she glared at the mortal, "What is this?"_

_ Vira smirked, "It's the mark of the Cromwell Clan. No magical being can escape it unless he, she or it has befriended or become close with a Cromwell."_

_ Sarah, though breathing heavy, said, "I warned you not to underestimate Vira."_

_ "What nonsense is this?" Maleficent asked trying to break through the invisible barrier. "That is impossible!" She tried sending magical bolts through, but not even that could pass. _

_ "Not so, not with a Cromwell. We are a long line, similar to fae, but each generation has had a different magical power or many or even been a different creature entirely," Vira said._

_ The fae glared through, "No creature comes close to a fae; we are your better and you will let me out."_

_ "Yes, I will let you out right into the crystal where you trapped Jareth forcing you to switch places with him and he will in no way be even remotely effected by the circle because he is a very close, dear friend to me," she said._

_ Sarah smiled proudly; she had always known Vira to be unique due to her family history, but she was special in her own ways as well. "Go for it Vi, it's time we freed the goblin king and gave him back what's rightfully his."_

_ Maleficent laughed, "Dear friend, oh that is too good. My dear, in the 2,000 years I have known my brother he has never cared for anything but himself, exactly how it should be." She glared are Sarah, "Until that thing came along and destroyed him. He is weak and no longer fit to be king, if not me then someone else will eventually take his place."_

_ "He is fit to be king and will be the best Goblin King for as long as he wants to be, which means it is time for you to return what is rightfully his to him. As you said when you had captured him, gotcha; oh and good luck not going mad due to your own doing," she said as she began muttering the spell._

_ "No! You little bitch!" Maleficent screamed as she was dragged into her crystal. Jareth looked up at her not completely there anymore, he had heard everything that went on, but to him it happened over a month ago and he was waiting to be brought back out. His smirk finally appeared as he waved to his sister feeling the pull take him back to reality. He stood in the middle of the circle and slowly looked around at the two girls and the goblins that were gathering up the courage to come and see him._

_ Vira was breathing heavy; it had taken a lot out of her, even more than it did when they faced Damion that day. Sarah looked at her. "Are you alright?" she asked. Vira nodded and slowly stood, a bit shaky._

_ Jareth looked at the girl who had saved him wondering if he should feel grateful or let himself be angry that he couldn't do it himself. As he watched her stand slowly he decided to keep his feelings neutral which wasn't really difficult since he was feeling kind of numb anyway._

_ Sarah immediately went to help her, but Vira stopped her. "I'm fine Sarah; the real question is: are you alright?" she asked looking right at the goblin king worry in her eyes._

_ Jareth didn't answer for a few minutes as he tried to remember how to even speak. How long has it been since I yelled for her to get Sarah away, he asked himself before focusing back to Vira's question. "Fine," he answered. "You two should go back aboveground where it's safe," he waved his hands transporting them back and walked into his Escher Room, the real Escher Room this time._

_ Vira sighed as they appeared back in Sarah's home. Sarah looked at her, "Relax Vi, he'll be just fine." She could tell Vi was still worried about him and knew she had fallen for him big time. "He's Jareth; he'll be his old self in no time always trying to get to us, constantly trying with me, all that stuff we both like about him."_

_ Back in his corner Jareth couldn't understand why he suddenly wanted to be alone, he had spent the last who knows how many years alone and hated it. He spun his crystals making himself feel better knowing that this time his magic was real and there were goblins right outside the door should he need them and if they could manage to find him. A smirk crossed his face as he debated calling one of them in to purposely get them lost. He shook his head turning his crystals into two silver necklaces, one with a sapphire and one with an emerald sending them to the aboveground in small blue boxes with a note saying that he would see them Wednesday night. By then he was sure he would get back to his old self._

_ "And don't forget the smart comments he loves to make," Vira said smiling._

_ "Exactly!" Sarah replied; they both saw the necklaces and smiled reading the messages. _

_ "I look forward to it," Vira said to herself putting on the emerald necklace while Sarah put on the sapphire one. They both smiled deciding now would be the best time to get some rest which they did falling asleep the moment their heads hit the pillows._

_ Jareth gazed into his crystals watching the girls sleep, it was comforting. He lay on his own bed wondering about what his sister had said about him being weak because his involvement with Sarah. After awhile he turned over deciding that she was the one stuck in the crystal so her opinion no longer mattered_

_ Vira smiled in her sleep; her dream of the King and I with her and Jareth repeating. Sarah woke in the middle of the night and decided to get a class of milk to help her get back to sleep. She saw the smile and knew what Vira was dreaming. "You go girl," she whispered putting the blanket back over her and going back upstairs to sleep._


	5. Lessons Learned, Love Earned

_Chapter 5:_

_Lessons learned, Love Earned_

_The next morning Jareth woke up later than usual and was glad to hear the goblins making lots of noise. He smiled to himself snapping his fingers to get himself dressed and heading down to his dining room, waiting for breakfast. The goblins served him extremely running eggs with green spots, undercooked bacon-like meat and burnt toast. Rolling his eyes he poked at his plate, wondering if it would be too much for him to ask Vira to be his personal cook._

_ The two had awoken not long before Jareth, they were sitting on the couch watching one of their favorites, Night at the Museum, and laughing like you would not believe._

_ Hearing the laughter come from Jareth's ever present crystal he looked over to see the girls having a good time watching some movie. He debated whether he felt himself enough to go up for a visit, but decided that he could easily fake it if he decided he didn't. He transported himself up with all of his flashing lights and landed right between them on the couch._

_ The girls both smiled at him then hugged him gently. "Good morning," they both said._

_ "Ladies," he said nodding. "What is this?"_

_ "Night at the Museum, it's a great movie. You're welcome to stay and watch it if you like; it's actually just beginning," Sarah said and Vira nodded smiling._

_ Jareth nodded and put his arms around each of the girls making himself more comfortable. "I still don't understand what you humans see in this television thing, but the goblins always love these movies."_

_ The girls smiled, Vira couldn't help but lean her head against him. Sarah noticed this and smiled hitting play ready to enjoy the movie with her two best friends. She was a bit surprised that she thought of Jareth as a best friend, but it was true; they had become extremely close._

_ Jareth smiled as he looked down at the girl, but holding Sarah more tightly to balance it out. He was actually enjoying the movie and would have to remember to take a copy with his back to the underground._

_ Sarah couldn't help but chuckle, but then he heard the ding. "Oh! Popcorn's ready, be back in a minute. Enjoy the movie, I've seen it a dozen times or more," she said going into the kitchen to get the popcorn using this opportunity to give Vi and Jareth some time._

_ "Is this another one of your favorites?" Jareth asked._

_ Vira nodded, "Yeah, but the King & I will always be number one. As odd as it sounds I'm more of a classic films kind of girl: My Fair Lady, The King & I, Gene Kelly, Fred Astaire, Judy Garland and all the other great actors, actresses and movies."_

_ "I don't know what most of those are, but I trust your tastes." Jareth glanced out into the kitchen starting to feel nervous. Every time he was with the girls something went wrong when one of them was out of sight._

_ Vira looked at him smiling, "No worries Jareth, there's a shield over the house. Nothing except you, Sarah and I can get in, not even from the underground."_

_ "You read minds?" Jareth asked cautiously._

_ "I can at times, but that's now how I knew. I could tell in your eyes," she said._

_ Jareth shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about." His eyes went back to the television watching the wax figures come to life. She was right and he could feel the wards on the house, but he didn't trust them._

_ Vira sighed sensing how he felt; she leaned her head against him again, "Jareth, stop worrying. Trust me, the barrier is around the house and nobody can do anything to get to any of us."_

_ "I don't really care," Jareth said coldly before regretting it. He didn't really mean to hurt her feeling or anything, but he didn't like having this conversation. "I mean, I'm not worried I know you can keep you and Sarah safe. Now can you explain to me how that old man could move like that?"_

_ "Basically there's this tablet that brings all of the museum exhibits to life and things get interesting when the old securities guards find out about everything," Vira said. "It's a really one funny movie."_

_ Vira couldn't help but smile; it felt wonderful to be this close to him like this. She was barely paying any attention to the movie really, enjoying just being with Jareth like this._

_ When the movie was over Jareth stood up and stretched, "Well ladies, it was interesting. What are you planning to do with your day?"_

_ They chuckled and shrugged. "Not sure, we were thinking about coming to the underground to make sure you were doing ok," Vira said._

_ Jareth rolled his eyes, "You never need to worry about me, but now that I am here you can make new plans."_

_ "We can't help it Jareth, we like you too much not to care," she said hugging him._

_ Jareth raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Ladies why don't you show me something outside of this house?"_

_ "Alright, how about we head over to the beach for the day? It's a beautiful day and I'm sure the beach down on Marlyn Street's not that busy," she suggested. _

_ Sarah nodded, "Sounds good to me."_

_ Jareth's smirk returned, "Now Sarah I expect you to be wearing the tiniest little bikini as I have seen that seems to be in fashion nowadays."_

_ Sarah sighed, "I already have a very simple suit Jareth; you're definitely back to your old self."_

_ Vira nodded, "Definitely, but we're gonna have to stop by my place. I left mine at home; didn't think we'd be going to the beach or anything like that."_

_ Sarah nodded, "No problem."_

_ "Then get ready girls," the goblin king commanded impatient to get moving. The worst thing about mortals was waiting around for them he decided before thinking about them in bathing suits. Maybe it was worth building the suspense._

_ Sarah chuckled running upstairs and grabbing her suit along with two beach towels. "You left yours here last time we went to the pool downtown," she said handing Vira her large dolphin towel. _

_ "Thanks," she replied._

_ "Your home next?" Jareth asked Vira curious to see what her home looked like._

_ Vira nodded, "Yep, fair warning the outside is not the best thing you've ever seen, but I'm pretty proud of what it looks like on the inside."_

_ "Lot's of green?" Jareth guessed with a smirk._

_ "Well no, but there is quite a bit of green in a stained glass window n the entrance, but trust me it is quite a sight," she said winking at him._

_ Sarah nodded, "Oh yeah, I swear you see that once, you never forget it."_

_ He shrugged, "Unless it's a stained glass picture of me I doubt it is that great, but let's get going anyway and see this window."_

_ Via smiled, "You'll be surprised Jareth trust me. Shall we take my convertible or do you guys want to walk? It's a bit far, but not too far."_

_ "Walk," Jareth said a little too fast. "I haven't patrolled my labyrinth today and could use a walk around," he said as he headed out the door magically creating dark sunglasses to go with his normal outfit._

_ They both chuckled and Vira nodded, "Alright let me just grab my keys. Wait, weren't they on the table just a second ago? Ugh, this never fails."_

_ Sarah chuckled grabbing something form under the table, "These it? I thought I heard your hand bump something last night when you rolled over that one time trying to get comfortable." _

_ Vira laughed. "Thanks," she said taking the keys. Both girls started to followed Jareth, but then Sarah thought of something. "Um, Jareth, don't you think you should let Vira lead?" she said, "I mean, I know your king and all but you don't know how to get to Vi's house."_

_ He shrugged and waited for Vira; she was right he didn't know his way around the aboveground at all since he only ever teleported around, but he did like to act like he knew where he was going. He held out both of his hands to the ladies enjoying the fact that for the past couple days straight he had a girl stuck to each side._

_ They both smiled taking a hand. Vira led the way or at least did somewhat. They both were enjoying his company._

_ When they finally reached Vira's house Jareth followed her to the front door looking around the outside, "Why not use your magic to fix some of this?"_

_ "I've been meaning to, but I kept forgetting," She admitted chuckling. She looked at the old fashioned wood style front door and unlocked it stepping aside to let Jareth and Sarah in smiling as she did so glad to finally be able to show Jareth where she lived. It was a large house, 2 layers with a classic black steel fence going around. The outside was decent looking, but it did have a lot of moss hanging from the trees and large weeds._

_ Jareth looked around the inside happy to see that it was in much better condition than the outside. He thought both she and Sarah deserved much more than they had, but by human standards it was very nice. Twirling his hand slightly he sent a crystal down to the idiotic dwarf telling him to get up there and fix the garden._

_ Vira smiled as she entered then moved for them to look up right above the entrance to the main hall was a large, extremely beautifully, detailed stained glass window of a place that looked very similar to Stonehenge, but on the inside were two circles of stone and places that looked like they were for sitting and a spot for the fire in the center. At the entrance were two stone pillars both with a large shamrock etched into them._

_ The window was very interesting and it seemed perfect for Vira. Jareth took a good look at the detail nodding before moving on through the house. "Now for the real reason we came here, let's see you in your suit," Jareth said playfully._

_ Vira chuckled going upstairs and slipping on her simple, yet very nice black bikini.; she put on her black robe cover in case there was a chill and came back downstairs. "It's simple, but it does what I need it to," she said._

_ Glaring at the fact that she had covered herself up before he could see he turned back towards Sarah and asked impatiently, "Are we ready now?"_

_ They both nodded. "We could walk to the beach too if you guys like. It's actually not that far," Sarah said._

_ Vira shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me."_

_ "It is probably a better idea; you wouldn't want to get sand in your vehicle," Jareth said glad to be getting out of a car ride. He walked to the door holding it open for the ladies._

_ Sarah and Vira both nodded, but then Vira remembered something. "Oh shoot, I forgot, you guys go on ahead. I'll catch up," she said running upstairs again. She forgot she had gotten a little something special for the famed goblin king._

_ Jareth rolled his eyes and lead Sarah out the door, "You two are forever forgetting things."_

_ Sarah chuckled, "Trust me Jareth, you'll be glad she did remember."_

_ Vira looked through her small jewelry box and pulled out a very special box with his name engraved in gold on the top. She smiled hoping he would like it._

_ "Hmm, did she forget the top to her suit?" Jareth asked evilly, "Because I would not have other men looking at my property."_

_ Sarah chuckled, "No, she forgot something else, something she has a feeling you'll enjoy."_

_ Jareth didn't have a clue what is possibly could be, but glanced back happy to see Vira coming towards them. "It's about time," he said, "Don't you know better than to keep royalty waiting?"_

_ Vira chuckled, the special box hidden within the pocket to her robe. "I had to make sure I didn't forget a small trinket," she said smirking._

_ Taking her hand he shook his head, "You need a trinket to go to the beach?"_

_ "Maybe," she said chuckling as she quietly and quickly let it slip out of her pocket and into his._

_ Jareth shook his head once again, "Are we almost there?"_

_ "Yes, but may I suggest you check your pocket," she said smiling. Sarah just watched staying quiet_

_ He raised an eyebrow and slowly put his hand in his pocket not fully trusting the girl. If she was anything like him than there was no telling what she could have put in there. He felt a small box and pulled it out seeing his name engraved on the top. "What is this?" he asked her._

_ Vira smiled, "Open it and find out." Inside was a replica of his pendant, but with a slight difference; this one had a emerald gem in the shape of a Shamrock with a small bit of magic on it, one that would tell Vira if he ever needed her._

_ Slowly opening box Jareth saw the pendant and smiled a full, real smile. He took it out of the box and put it over his head letting it hang next to his own pendant. "I think it suits me," he said giving her a kiss on the top of the head._

_ Vira smiled blushing slightly. "That it does," she said hugging him. Sarah couldn't help but smile; the two of them made one heck of a duo._

_ They finally made it to the beach and Jareth waved his hand making a large towel appear on the sand. It never ceased to amaze him how easy it was to hide his magic from the rest the mortals. He took off his jacket changing his poet shirt and tight pants into just black glittery swimming trunks._

_ "Show off," they girls both said teasingly. Vira and Sarah went to the changing room and locker area to put their keys in a locker to keep them safe. Sarah changed into her one piece; she couldn't help but think how disappointed Jareth would be, but she knew that once he saw Vi that would be the end of that. She chuckled, there had to be a way to get those two closer._

_ Settling on the towel Jareth got himself comfortable to do what these girls continue to make him do: wait. Keeping an eye on the locker room he contemplated why he bothered to wait for them and then they came out reminding him. He smiled knowing that his interest in mortals was not as bad as his mother made it out to be. _

_ Vira slipped off her robe, Sarah not far behind as the two headed to return to Jareth. "Thanks for putting my keys and all in the locker," Vira said. _

_ Sarah smiled, "No problem."_

_ Jareth's smirk widened, "Sarah, aren't you hot all covered up?"_

_ Sarah rolled her eyes, "No Jareth, I'm fine."_

_ Vira chuckled taking the black scrunchie from around her wrist and putting her hair up in a bun to keep it out of her face._

_ Slightly pouting he shrugged and patted the area of the towel on both sides of him waiting for the girls to join him. Since they were always together they were making his thoughts crazy dividing his attention, but he didn't mind that much._

_ Vira and Sarah smiled, sitting down next to him..It was a beutiful day..And Sarah was beginning to form a plan on how to help Jareth & Vira along..-_

_ "Anyone need that lotion you mortals use rubbed on them?" Jareth asked slyly._

_ Sarah smirked, "I think Vi could use some; I'll be alright for right now." Vira tried not to blush._

_ Jareth twitched his hand causing a bottle to appear in his hand. He held it over Vira teasingly not really wanting to do it unless she wanted him to._

_ Vira smiled readying herself. She knew she would get quite a few mixed feelings about this especially since she felt the way about him she did. Sarah tried to hide her smirk._

_ Squeezing a little out Jareth started slowly on her shoulders and rubbing it in down her back enjoying every second maybe a little too much. When she was sufficiently protected from the sun he decided that he really needed a cold shower or something and headed towards the water diving headfirst into a small wave._

_ Vira sighed, she had enjoyed every second as well. She tried to hide just how much, but Sarah could see it in her face. "Girl, quit fighting it," She whispered to her. Vira chuckled following him and diving after him. Sarah smiled, deciding to let them have some time._

_ Jareth held himself under the water for a fairly long time not really needing much air and was surprised to find Vira near him when he came up. He playfully splashed her doing his best to keep his eyes looking straight at her face and not at her body, he was a gentleman after all... sometimes._

_ Vira chuckled splashing him back trying to get how great that had felt out of her mind, but not doing well. She smirked tackling him and causing them both to go under for a moment before popping back up._

_ He grabbed her around the waist picking her up and throwing her over the water making a large splash. "That's what you get for tackling the Goblin King," he said with a smirk._

_ Vira laughed slightly then tackled him again, "And that's what you get for messing with a Cromwell." She still was not able to get him out of her mind; Sarah was right, she was falling for him big time._

_ He was falling for her as well even though he was still trying to fight it. Every time he felt himself get close he would look to Sarah or something else as a distraction and this was another one of those times. "Is Sarah afraid of the water?" he asked jokingly._

_ "Not that I know of," she said splashing him again. Sarah wasn't sitting on the towel, but she was still within sight looking for shells._

_ Smiling Jareth turned to his back to float on the water, "I should travel to Mermaid Sea more often; I forget how nice the water can be."_

_ Vira smiled floating alongside him, "It is quite a place; the sea is beautiful this time of year."_

_ "Yes, but underground the water is a little more clear than up here," Jareth pointed out._

_ Vira nodded, "I can imagine." Looking up at the sky she couldn't help but glance over at him every once in a while smiling._

_ Jareth could feel himself getting a little too comfortable and not at all like a king, but for the moment he didn't mind. Repositioning the sunglasses on his face he let his eyes close and just listened to the waves for awhile until he decided that it was time to head back to the towel._

_ Vira watched him; she decided to stay out on the waves for the moment trying to figure out what she should do. Then she remembered something, an old cave that she and Sarah had found when they were little. When Jareth got back into the water maybe she would show it to him._

_ Jareth made his way towards Sarah grabbing her by the waist and swinging her around a bit, "Find any interesting shells?"_

_ Sarah sighed; darn it, she thought hoping this would help him. "A few," she said, "Have fun in the water with Vi?"_

_ "She does not know how to treat royalty," he said hiding a smile, "I've never had anyone dare push me down into the water."_

_ Sarah rolled her eyes, "Jareth, you know she was just playing around with you."_

_ "I guess I shouldn't have thrown her over the waves then?" he asked innocently. "I made be a fae, but unlike the rest of them I am not stuck up... at least not that much."_

_ Sarah could not help but laugh, "Oh relax, I'm sure she knows you were just kidding around. Vira couldn't help but watch the two and sighed. She knew he still loved Sarah and that was the one thing that made her the most nervous about telling him. She waited hoping he would get back in; she wanted to show him the cave._

_ Jareth leaned on Sarah holding her close happy to feel her warmth. "Think she is lonely out there?" Jareth asked seeing Vira looking in their general direction._

_ "Maybe you ought to go and see," she said smiling, "I'll be fine here just shell hunting."_

_ He was reluctant to leave her just when he managed to be with her alone, but on the other hand he really did like the water. Then again he would be putting himself back in that awkward situation. Reminding himself to one day make a lake somewhere in the labyrinth he dove back into the water expertly swimming to where Vira was floating along._

_ Vira smiled at him. "Welcome back," she said, "I have something I want to show you."_

_ "Full of surprises today," he commented and followed her._

_ She smiled diving in and swimming a bit of a way away from the beach. Her hair scrunchie slipped out so now her hair was floating along behind her; her scrunchie around her wrist again. It wasn't long till they arrived at a beautiful cave; it was full of rocks with purple gems on the inside. She climbed onto the bank and reached her hand out to help him._

_ Slowly taking in all the new sights and lightly touching some of the purple gems he asked, "How did you find this cave?"_

_ "Sarah and I found it about a year after she came back from your labyrinth the first time. We were just hanging out and swimming when I spotted the shine in the water the gems were causing," she said smiling._

_ Jareth hid a small smile and walked into the cave seeing more and more of the purple gems. "I like purple," he said sitting down and leaning against one of the walls._

_ "Yeah, it's a beautiful place," She said leaning against the wall not far from him. Sitting down near him she couldn't help but think about the glow his eyes seem to have here or was it just when he looked at her? No, she was imagining things; she had to be. He still loved Sarah._

_ He continued to look around the room realizing that he was once again alone with Vira, but this time there wasn't much around to cause a distraction. "You should come and see some of the underwater caves in the Mermaid Sea, not as nice as this but interesting." _

_ Vira nodded, "I can imagine; it sounds like there are some great places in the underground." She sighed; she couldn't figure it out, what is it about him? Why couldn't she just admit it?_

_ Jareth nodded, "I'm sure there are great places aboveground as well; you and Sarah will have to show me those."_

_ "We would love to," she said then a thought came to her, "Well, I just had a thought; I made you a promise to teach you the step didn't I? Well, now's a good a time as any; if you want to that is."_

_ "In a cave?" Jareth asked looking around. At least no one would see him, but he also didn't want the girl to see him trying and failing at anything. His pride would be his downfall and he knew it, but that rarely stopped him._

_ "I first started in an abandoned warehouse," she said smiling._

_ "As you wish," he said slowly standing; maybe he could use magic to make himself good at it._

_ Vira smiled standing as well and gently going over to him "Now, all that I ask rule wise is that no matter how many times you fail you don't let that pride of yours let you give up."_

_ Jareth smirked, "Rules? I make the rules."_

_ "I know, but that is all I ask of you when we start this Jareth. I can promise you no matter how many times you fail I'll be right there to make sure you don't give up and keep trying. You think I became the queen of the step in one try, of course not." she said._

_ "Alright let's get this over with your highness," he said waiting for the teaching to begin._

_ Vira smiled and began to help him; it started out slow where she showed him each individual step and sometimes she would have to help him put his arms in the right spot or his legs, even his waist at times. She tried not to show how she felt then these times came._

_ He did exactly what she told her and kept his grumpiness to a minimum as best he could and it was surprisingly not as difficult to keep his temper in check as he thought it would be. The more he messed up the more she touched him and he did like that._

_ Vira smiled doing all she could to keep him going, "You're doing wonderful Jareth! It won't be long before you won't just be the Goblin king, but the king of the step as well!"_

_ He rolled his eyes at the girl and stopped dancing for a moment, "I think the Goblin King is good enough." After stretching muscles he never knew he had he looked up at Vira, "Are we done yet?"_

_ Vira smiled, "Alright, let me try to show you this last bit one more time." She looked at Jareth and put his arm around her waist and began to slowly guide him through one of her favorite parts, one of many duets when it came to the step; it was similar to the ballroom, but the footing went very differently._

_ They were very close now, too close for Jareth to be comfortable again. He was having a hard time focusing on what he was supposed to be doing; he tried to keep thinking about Sarah to get his head clear, but it wasn't working as well as it usually did._

_ Vira couldn't help but enjoy herself. "You're doing great," she said trying to stay calm though her heart was skipping every other beat._

_ He nodded, but quickly broke away knowing that if he stayed close much longer he wouldn't be able to resist much longer. "I think we are done for one day," he said starting to head out of the cave._

_ Vira nodded and followed not far behind. Silent for the moment, she couldn't believe what had just happened; she was maybe seconds away from telling him. She knew she had to, but she was still nervous. It was obvious he still loved Sarah._

_ Diving back into the water Jareth waited for Vira to reach her so they could swim together back to the shore. She didn't look happy, but he wasn't sure why since he did all the dancing she asked him to._

_ Vira smiled at him after diving him trying to hide what she was thinking. She couldn't stop thinking about him or how she felt._

_ "Ready to head back?" Jareth asked looking back at the cave. It was a nice place, maybe she just didn't want to leave yet._

_ Vira nodded fighting herself not sure if she should tell him or not. She smiled at him though. Sarah could sense this; Hmm, perhaps the cave was all they needed, she thought._

_ "Alright," he said starting the swim back occasionally staying under the water much longer than a mortal could. He reached the shore and looked around for Sarah._

_ Sarah was still shell hunting, humming 'Tonight' by Keke Palmer from Night at the Museum._

_ He walked up to her giving her a small kiss on the neck. As much as the feelings he had for Vira had grown he would always love Sarah and that is what made him more confused._

_ Vira sighed; she was just walking along the beach at the moment still trying to figure out what to do. Sarah looked at him. "Enjoy your time in the cave with Vi?" she asked trying to get him to stop fighting this._

_ "It was interesting, the caves in the underground do not hold such dazzling gems," he replied leaning against her. _

_ "Let me guess,Vi started teaching you the step? She a good teacher?" she asked still trying. Jeeze, she thought, she liked Jareth quite a bit, he had become like a brother to her, but when it came to this sort of thing sometimes he could be really thick headed._

_ Jareth looked at her unhappily, "I am not saying what I did in that cave." The truth was that if almost anyone else asked him to do that he wouldn't have done it for all the black glittery outfits in the world_

_ "Come on, you really think I would say a word? I'm sure you've got a knack for it. The way you are on your feet you probably had it down pat in no time," she said smiling._

_ He shrugged with a mischievous look in his eyes, "Perhaps you'll never know."_


	6. A Trap Is Set

Chapter 6:

A Trap is Set

Sarah sighed then noticed something, Vi was out of sight. "Speaking of Vi, where is she? I could've sworn I saw her a minute ago." Meanwhile, Vira was fine; she was in another area of the beach laying down in the sand trying to calm her nerves and trying to decide what she should do.

Jareth turned looking around quickly not seeing her either. Immediately he grew worried and growled, "I am not letting either one of you out of my sight again."

"Relax Jareth, knowing Vi she's probably just walking along the beach and went farther then she thought. You and I both know she would contact us if she needed us," she said.

Not listening Jareth stormed down the beach looking for Vira. When Vira went missing last time they only found out because she had taken so long; he was not taking the chance this time. Making sure he could still see Sarah he continued his search.

Sarah followed not far behind. Vira was not far away now; she was flustered, but had no clue what to do about it this time. Why did he have to affect her the way he did?

Jareth finally caught up to her grabbing her wrist spinning her around, "After what you put me through the past two days, I think you should know better than to go walking off where I can't see you."

Vira looked at him, "Jareth, I would have contacted you had I needed you. I promise you, I was just walking along the beach. I must have gone farther than I thought." She was doing at least somewhat better at hiding how she was feeling at the moment, but it was still a bit in view.

"Then why didn't you contact me when that Damion had you?" he asked angrily before turning back walking to their spot. He knew he was letting his concern show much more than he should and it was easier to be angry with her than to be nice about it.

Vira took a deep breath, "Because Jareth, you know what happened with Brom that night. I was... I was terrified of the same thing happening to you."

He continued to walk away angrily, "Don't worry about me."

If only I could, she thought. Sarah sighed, "Jareth wait, I know you're angry, but the reason she kept that from you is because she always had a gut feeling something like him coming back would happen and she didn't want to put either of us in danger. She knows your abilities and she knows it's not easy to kill a fae, but it still scared her. Think about everything he had done to her."

No matter what Sarah said Jareth was now in a bad mood and not interested in hearing any explanations. In his mind she didn't call him once that meant she wouldn't call him again, on the other hand she is a mortal so why should he care. He waved his hand transforming back into his normal clothes. "Goodbye ladies," he said roughly as he walked away. The goblins would be watching, always watching.

Vira sighed then she thought about something, but it didn't hit her until he was too far gone "Wait a minute, Dementia. Oh no, Jareth! Sarah we've got to follow him. Damion's family, his wife, its Dementia. They're setting a trap for him!"

"Your right, we've got to get to the underground before he does, but how in the world do we do that. Last time you tried to transport us there it took a big chunk of your strength and if Dementia is working with him...Oh boy..." she said.

Vira sighed, "What choice do we have Sarah? I'm not going to sit back and let Damion kill Jareth. He means too much to me."

Jareth returned himself to the underground in the throne room mad at himself for getting angry in the first place. He knew he wasn't a patient man, but he never had to be before. As he sat there he noticed something was off, the goblins weren't singing or even in the throne room. What was going on?

Sarah sighed, "You're right, we've got to try. I just wish your sisters were here, with the 4 of them we could have an advantage."

"So do I Sarah, but for right now it's just you and m," Vira replied; she took a deep breath muttering something and within seconds they were outside the goblin city.

The strange man Jareth had seen the day before stepped out of the shadows. "What are you doing back in my kingdom?" Jareth asked. The man only grinned evilly looking around as if waiting for something.

Damion smirked, "Didn't you hear me when I said this isn't over?" Meanwhile, Sarah and Vira were making their way there as quickly as they could possibly go. Sarah could tell in Vira's eyes that this time she was really worried, but if he thought he could use that against her he'd better get another thought coming. If he even tries he'll get the surprise of his life.


	7. A Few Surprizes for the Famed Goblin Kin

Chapter 7:

A Few Surprizes for the Famed Goblin King

Jareth glared at him ready to take on his attack. Looking down he noticed that he was still wearing the pendant that Vira had given him and against everything in his nature tried to use it to silently call her; she wouldn't be happy to find out he had taken out her enemy all by himself. "Stay away from my kingdom and leave the girl alone."

Vira felt it the second he did, "I'm on my way. I promised you I would be there f you ever need me and Damion or not I'll keep that promise for life. Sarah, go back to the aboveground."

Sarah shook her head, "Vi, no." She started to argue, but the look on Vira's face made it clear; though she knew Sarah could help she would not put her in the danger that they would cause.

"Sarah trust me, we'll both be alright," she said.

Sarah sighed, "Fine, but if you need me just tell me." Vira nodded making her transport back aboveground and hearing her say good luck as she disappeared.

In the castle Damion just laughed at Jareth, "I'm afraid I can't do that. Like I'm sure she's told you: Vira and I have a score to settle." Vira arrived just in time to see Dementia preparing to hit Jareth from behind; luckily she hadn't seen Vira yet.

Making sure to keep it that way until just the right moment she tackled her. "Don't even try it," she said glaring, but making sure to keep an eye on Damion as well just in case he tried something sneaky.

Jareth was about to start playing around with Damion when he saw Vira move behind him. Turning around he was surprised to see Dementia on the ground. "Mother? Oh Dancing Queen, would you mind telling me why you just assaulted my mother," he asked also keeping an eye on the other man. His one hand stayed on his hip incase he felt like having another sword fight.

Vira sighed, "Jareth, she's working with him. I can't believe I didn't recognize her name in the first place. They've been planning this, setting a trap for the both of us."

Damion laughed, "I should have known you would show up once you figured it out."

He knew that his mother could be really evil at times, but he didn't expect her to actually try to harm him. Using his magic he pushed her up against the wall glaring straight at her, "Really mother?"

Dementia laughed "Yes son, really; you see I had a feeling due to that beloved mortal of yours befriending the Cromwell girl it wouldn't be long before the two of you became close; although I did not expect this close. So knowing that my good friend Damion was after her due to their score, well it just took off from there."

"You would really do this to your son?" Jareth yelled sending a magical bolt both at his mother and towards Damion. Talking to himself he asked, "How do I get attacked by two relatives in the same week?"

"Yes Jareth, I would. Get over it, it's how I work," his mother answered.

Damion laughed, "Though, I must admit I was hoping the idiot eldest of the five sisters would have found her beloved sisters by now so that I could take care of the entire clan once and for all, but it seems I'll have to hunt them down one at a time."

Vira glared at him, that had just pushed her completely off the edge; she brought her sword to his neck. "You touch even one of them and I will tear you apart faster then lightning," she said with pure anger in her voice.

Sure that Vira could handle Damion Jareth brought his own sword up to his mother using his magic to keep her up against the wall. Although he couldn't help but be his usual self and ask with a smirk, "Four sisters? Maybe you should bring them down and model those lovely bikinis you were wearing earlier.

Vira couldn't help but chuckle, Jareth was most definitely back to his old self again and she was glad to see it. She then turned back to Damion backing off, but only slightly. Her sword in hand ready for anything he came at her with. Dementia glared at him, but she was sure not even the Goblin King could do this to his own mother.

"Are you going to leave me and my mortals alone or do I have to bind your magic and send you to an oubliette?" Jareth asked his mother keeping his focus on all the cruel things she had done to him and his sister over the years.

"Why would I leave them alone? That's not part my nature and you know it," she said smirking. Meanwhile, Damion and Vira were at it, their swords clanging. Vira was trying her best to think of some sort of spell that could possibly give both her and Jareth an advantage.

"So be it mother," Jareth responded and while still keeping the sword pointed at his mother he formed a crystal and used it to start draining her magic from her. Magic wise Jareth was much more powerful and he knew it; he glanced back at Damion and Vira fighting the urge to help her. If she needed him then he hoped she would say something.

Dementia glared at him. "You ungrateful little...," she started, but it was too late, she was full drained of her magic. Vira and Damion were not letting up on each other in the slightest; they were evenly matched in swordsmanship and magic.

Jareth chained his mother up in the corner while he waited for Damion and Vira to finish their sword fight and waiting for a good opportunity to catch Damion in the back with some magic without hitting Vira. "Mother Darling, I hate to say this, but I think you are worse than Maleficent."

When Jareth's back was turned another girl appeared behind Damion, kicking him hard. She looked almost exactly like Vira but was wearing a ocean blue dress and her eyes were emerald green. She was holding a sword just like Vira's but instead of red gems they were emerald green. "Need some help sis?" she asked smirking.


	8. A Celebration to last the Ages!

Chapter 8:

A celebration to last the Ages!

The Goblin King's eyed widen as he sat himself down on his throne keeping an eye on his mother and the other watching the latest bit of entertainment. If one Cromwell could keep up with Damion then two should easily kick his ass. He called for a goblin to be his foot rest and was angry that only one responded, the rest were too afraid of the fight. "Ladies, ladies I want to see a good show now," he said with a grin.

Vira smirked at her the two of them working like a well oiled machine to get rid of Damion once and for all. It was not long till all they needed was one last old fashioned Cromwell-kick, a move Jareth had not yet seen. Violet, Vira's twin sister, held out her arms, "I'll let you do the honors." The two joined arms and raced at him; Violet swung Vira around as hard she could and Vira kicked Damion harder than ever and with that he turned into nothing but a pile of dust, blowing away in the wind .

Shaking his head Jareth complained, "Now I believe I asked for a good show and that was over way too quickly." He called for more goblins to take Dementia and lock her in one of the nicer dungeons; even he wouldn't put his mother in an oubliette like he threatened, but without her powers she would be stuck there. He stood up and walked over to Violet giving her a kiss on the hand and gave her his seductive look.

Violet smirked, "A pleasure to finally meet the famed Goblin king, Violet Cromwell."

"Yes, it is nice to meet another one of you girls, but really ladies I can't just have people randomly teleporting in and out of my kingdom; you could do the polite thing and call first," he said returning to his throne and watching the goblins clean up the room from the battle.

They both looked at him and nodded. "We'll do what we can," Violet said; she couldn't help but look over at Vira, "Even after being separated for almost six years we still make one heck of a team."

Vira nodded, "That we do Violet, that we do."

Jareth looked at both of the girls and even though they were remarkably similar he still thought Vira was much better looking. He almost felt guilty about losing his temper earlier, almost. "Where is the lovely Sarah? When you are in trouble she is usually tied to your hip isn't she?"

Vira sighed, "She's in the aboveground; I refused to let her follow me this time. She was stubborn, but I wouldn't put her in danger again."

Violet smiled, "Same old Vi, a great fighter and rough and tough, but the biggest heart you'll ever see."

Jareth nodded and concentrated on Sarah, it was much harder to bring her down than it was to go and get her for some reason, but soon a whirl of glitter appeared and slowly formed into Sarah.

Sarah smiled, she soon hugged both Jareth and Vira. Vira smiled, "Relax Sarah, we're fine."

"Yes, the girls did an adequate job, but much too quickly."

Sarah laughed. "Well, they know what they're doing Jareth. They've been doing magic for quite some time," she said and the twins both nodded. Sarah smiled, "Now, how about a celebration since it seems our troubles are over, for the moment at least."

Jareth nodded again and clapped his hands creating a feast to appear on the table and glitter to continually fall around them. The goblins heard someone mention a party and soon were out of their hiding spots dancing around and handing out large mugs of ale to everyone.

Violet smiled. "Wow, Nice!" she said and it was not long till she was dancing too.

Vira laughed, "She never could resist to dance when the music was right." Sarah nodded.

He thought about that for a minute and changed the music to the Celtic song he had heard the girls listening to before getting himself more comfortable. He looked up expectantly at the three girls waiting for more entertainment.

Sarah and Vira looked at each other laughing and soon all three were singing along and having a ball.

For the time being Jareth was fairly content; Vira's enemies were defeated, he would keep Maleficent locked away a little longer before binding her and setting her free and there was nothing he could foresee that could ruin his kingdom or his current hobby of watching mortals.

The three smirked at hi; Sarah and Vira did it again taking his hands and getting him to join in instead of just watching.

Grudgingly he got up and danced with the girls, the goblins loved it and thankfully weren't intelligent enough to use this against him in anyway. Not that they would since they did absolutely love him. He danced with all three of them long into the night.

The three were having the time of their lives dancing with Jareth, though Violet and Sarah made sure to keep Vira close to Jareth the most winking at each other every once in a while when they weren't looking.

Eventually they all grew tired and Jareth was about ready to call it a night. Sitting in his favorite spot in his window he looked out into his labyrinth seeing that the Goblin City was pretty quiet as was the rest of his kingdom.

Sarah had a thought: the concert was tomorrow, maybe she could arrange it where only Vira and Jareth went, but the question was how. Then it hit her, Violet. She pulled her aside whispering to her for a moment then they agreed. "Hey Vi, Jareth, looks like you two are gonna have to go to the concert tomorrow without me. Violet needs some help with some projects," she said.

Jareth glared at Sarah not entirely happy that he was once again going to be alone with Vira. He was still trying to resist the feelings he had and Sarah wasn't helping, "Sarah, I will be sad to be aboveground and not be with you. You don't want to upset your king, do you?"

"Sorry Jareth, I have to, I promised Violet I'd help her," she said trying not to smirk.

He shrugged as if though he really didn't care, but purposely tried not to look at Vira. Maybe he could get through it without breaking his resolve; he could try just concentrating on the music. His goblins did love music and it was time they learned some new songs.

Vira tried not to smile; it would be nice to have an evening alone with him, but it made her nervous at the same time. Violet smirked, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Sarah; I'd best head home."

"Yes, it's probably about time I sent you all home. If you ever want me, just call," Jareth said waving his hand and sending all three girls back to Sarah's house. He checked to see that his mother was being properly cared for and then checked on how Maleficent was doing. She was obviously pissed, but didn't mind being alone as much as Jareth did. He laughed and put her crystal on a small stand in his room and laid on his bed thinking over the day. It had been a long twenty-six hours.

The girls all smiled and Vira looked at them, "You deliberately aren't going aren't you Sarah?"

Sarah smirked, "Maybe, but I suggest we get some sleep; you've got a good day ahead of you." Sarah couldn't help asking, "Ok, you guys wanna watch one Celtic woman video before bed? And if Jareth's watching it'll give him a sneak peak of what at least one of them are like."

Vira nodded, "Heck yes!"

Violet nodded, "You know we can never turn down listening to Celtic woman."

Vira couldn't help but smile, "I love the spirit she puts into it when she play."

"And don't forget the way she nods her head like 'yeah, that sounds good'," Violet added laughing.

"And the facial expressions!" Sarah said laughing as it got to the part when Mairead opened her mouth wide beginning to really have fun with it. They all fell asleep on the couch being soothed to sleep by the hauntingly beautiful Orla Fallon singing 'Newgrange.'

As he normally does Jareth watched the girls for awhile before going to sleep. They were watching one of those Celtic woman videos so he decided to see what he was in for the next night. The woman reminded him of the sprites on the edge of his kingdom, especially since they lived through musical magic. He would have to take Vira to see them sometime. Jareth slept soundly dreaming of Celtic music for awhile until it was interrupted by seeing both Vira and Sarah, but he could only have one of them. Unable to make a decision both of them started disappearing until finally he woke up. It was still early, but he decided to do his rounds of the labyrinth anyway.


End file.
